Claws and Shurikens
by DarthBatman11
Summary: Kenny McCormick and Eric Cartman. One, a Fallen Guardian, the other, a Vengeful Executioner. The two of them must now face the consequences of their previous actions, while overcoming their own personal demons. But an old, combined, dangerous threat emerges, as the fate of Denver relies on an uneasy alliance. Mysterion/Coon Crossover.
1. A Heist Gone Wrong

**So, here we are, a new story!**

 **Before I explain this, I first want to thank you guys for all of the support my fanfics received after I posted The Coon's Epilogue. For some reason, all 3 of my stories were getting hundreds of views for the next week and a half, which really surprised me in a good way. And remember when I said it might not be until Christmas until I start the new story? Yeah, fuck that, here's an early Halloween treat!**

 **Now, to explain what's going on. Unlike the last three fanfics I did, this will be focused on multiple POVs, the three prominent being Kenny McCormick/Mysterion, Eric Cartman/The Coon, and 3rd Person, which I will be using more in this story due to the amount of main characters.**

 **If you haven't noticed already, unlike "The Coon", this will be a Rated T fic. If any of you loved the gore of the last story, I won't be making it as gory for some of the Coon action scenes but they could be quite bloody sometimes.**

 **Also, if you have read the last three stories or you simply just don't care, this should be fine for you. But if you haven't read the last three stories and you want to read this with an understanding of the bigger picture, well, SPOILER WARNING. Heavy spoilers from the last 3 stories, particularly the last 2 will be brought up many times in this fanfic, so you have been warned.**

 **And finally, if you were expecting something joyful and happy, you won't find it here. This isn't going to be a delightful story with sunshine and rainbows everywhere, but if you are into this sort of thing, go figure.**

 **But anyway, enough of my rambling. This won't be a prologue, it will be a full length chapter, so, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

3rd Person PoV

It was a sunny morning in Denver, Colorado. Today, June 1st, marks the beginning of summer. It's business as usual, even with all the crazy things that happened over the last year, the people of Denver seem to have gotten use to it.

But that doesn't mean they weren't afraid.

In the middle of the street, a man waits at a set of traffic lights with a large duffel bag slung over his right shoulder, and a Frankenstein mask in his left hand. He checks his watch, over, and over again.

Finally, an SUV screeches to a halt next to him. He quickly puts on his mask and adjusts it accordingly, before hopping into the back seat.

"Y-you're late." He stutters, before opening the duffel bag.

"The fuck did you say?" The driver asks aggressively.

"N-Nothing! N-nothing.." He replies nervously.

"Where the fuck did Cinder find this guy?" The driver asks the man beside him, who is loading up an Uzi.

"Hey, give him a chance. All that matters is if he's good at his job or not." He defends him.

"Hey, kid, you got the masks?" The driver says, making the young robber jump.

"Um, y-yes, yes, here." He hands the two of them their masks. The driver, a mummy, and the gunman, a werewolf.

"Kid, this isn't Halloween." The driver sighs angrily as the gunman rolls his eyes.

"S-Sorry, Sir, I-I thought th-they would scare the g-guards." He replies with a stutter. The driver and the gunman exchange worried looks, before putting on their masks.

The driver glares at the robber using the rear-view mirror before donning his mask, but the kid gets a quick glance at an eyepatch around the driver's left eye.

"S-So, What h-h-happened to y-your eye?" He asks quietly.

"Why the fuck were you looking?" He clenches his fists on the steering wheel, before sighing. "Some cunt got a cheap shot."

"O-Oh…" He quietly replies.

As they near their destination, a radio coming from the earpieces inside their masks starts making distorted sounds, unlike a voice is clearly heard.

"Alright, idiots. You all know what you're job is?" A feminine voice says through all of their earpieces.

"Uhuh."

"Y-Yeah.."

"Mhm, hey, listen Cinder, are you sure about pipsqueak here? He sounds like he hasn't done this before." The driver says.

"That's because he hasn't, well, not with a place like Denver World Bank anyway. He's a skilled safecracker though, he came to me himself. Not many people can find me. He's also supplying most of the equipment, and if it means less money to pay out, it means there's more money to take in. And we're on initials from now on, P." Cinder says through the earpieces.

"Alright assholes, what's your codenames? Trigger finger?" He asks the man loading a shotgun beside him.

"S."

"Aaaand virgin?" He asks behind him.

"I-I'm sorry, w-what?" He squeaks.

"You're fucking codename!" He shouts, making the young recruit jump again.

"L, it's L!" He says as they finally pull up to the bank.

"C, how's it going in there?" The driver asks.

"Only two security guards, right at the counter, but the silent alarm immediately sends out a distress call to every station in the city. Lucky for you idiots, it's down. The safe is accessed on a different network from the cameras and the alarm, but your new friend should help with that. Speaking of the cameras, I'll be watching the show from here. Disconnected them from the recording hub, so you should be fine. Good luck guys." She says, as the gunman hands the Uzi to the driver.

"Do you know how to use one of these?" He turns around, holding out a Beretta pistol for the newcomer.

"U-Um, I t-think so." He says, taking it.

"You got everything in that bag of yours?" The driver asks.

"Y-Yes." He replies.

"Alright then. Showtime boys!" And remember, leave nothing behind 'cause we're ditching this vehicle." He says, before leaving the SUV, closely followed by the other two.

The three men hurry inside the bank, quickly taking hostages.

"Alright everyone, hands up, heads down!" S says, blasting his shotgun in the air. P deals with the security guards with two quick headshots before forcing more hostages onto the ground.

"Get them all in the middle! L, you know what to do!" P shouts at him, who nervously nods in agreement. He takes out grenades and zip ties out of his duffel bag, forcing every second hostage to hold one.

"S, watch them, and deal with any asshole who wants to come in and play. L, get the fuck over here!" P orders, and L stumbles along with him towards the bank vault.

"Nobody outside seems to know you're in there. Keep it up." Cinder comments while they arrive at the vault.

"She says you know what you're doing. Well, do you?" P asks as L messes inside his duffel bag.

"I-I'm not exactly s-some safe c-c-cracker, b-but I do know m-my way inside o-one." He takes out a glass bottle of liquid, and a funnel, before holding it against the vault door. He pours it through, and it starts melting inside the door.

"What the fuck." P mutters as he watches L flawlessly open the door after a minute.

"It b-burns through the locking m-m-mechanism." He says, as they enter the vault.

"Hey, C, I'm not so sure about this guy. You said he came to you?" He whispers as L starts stocking up with cash.

"Yeah, e-mail. Why do you ask?" She asks.

"Do a background check on this kid. Just to make sure." He responds, before joining him in filling his duffel bag.

After about 10 minutes, L comes back to the main hall to see S playing with a crying woman's hair.

"W-We got the m-m-money. C-Come on, l-let's go." He stutters, and they both leave towards the back exit, where an armoured bank truck is.

"Perfect escape idea!" P laughs triumphantly as he loads the bags into the truck.

Meanwhile, a young girl with short blonde hair and glasses is frantically typing on a computer. She brings up records and files, anything useful. When she brings up prison records, she notices the date of a prison escape, as the same date she was contacted. She then notices a prison number.

"3811519…" She says under her breath.

"I have to admit, you did good for your first job." The driver says as they load the last of the bags.

"Th-Thank you, S-Sir." He says. He then pulls out a small device with three small buttons on it.

"3811519…" Cinder repeats, searching through her emails. She then finds one, sent by user "3811519".

"You fucker, you never mentioned anything about prison break." She says as she immediately starts using her radio.

L presses the first button on his device.

"G-Guys, GUYS! Don't trust-" Her electricity is shut off, until her computer comes back online with static.

"C?" P asks. "Cinder?!" He repeats.

Her computer screen then turns black with the numbers 3811519 in large white text.

"What the fuck…" She says, as the numbers separate int 15 19.

The numbers scramble into letters, representing their positions in the alphabet, until they spell out "CHAOS".

Cinder's eyes widen as her computer explodes, killing her with it.

"CINDER?!" He shouts a final time, before looking at L with the device in his hand.

"You motherfucker!" They both raise their weapons, but L presses the second button. Their limbs go numb as they both collapse to the floor, desperately pulling their masks, which now won't budge.

"No hard feelings, but I don't like working with amateurs." L's voice loses his stutter and goes down in pitch, as the men violently shake on the ground.

"I'm terribly sorry about the gas too. It's what I had available. Oh, gas mask, that wasn't intentional, I swear!" He starts chuckling to himself as P reaches out to him.

"Y-You, f-f-freak!" He coughs, and L kneels down to his level so P can notice the scar through his left eye hole.

"Why is a corpse still talking?" He says coldly, as the men finally lay still. L jumps up, and closes the back of the truck before hopping into the driver's seat.

"Sorry guys, but no witnesses." He says to himself before pressing the third button on his device.

In the main hall of the bank, the grenades that some of the hostages held started to spew out purple gas. Soon, the room was filled with the toxin and everyone was painfully choking to death.

Meanwhile, Leopold Stotch took off his mask, whistling as he fled the bank.

 _Later That Night_

"You have got to be kidding me." The young Police Sergeant Fitzgerald adjusts her glasses as she stares at the pile of dead bodies on the floor of the bank.

"That's not the part we wanted you to see." The SWAT team inside say, as they lead her to the back room. Inside, shock covers her face as she sees the two criminals lying on the ground.

"We've been trying to take the masks off, but they won't budge." One of the Officers says to her.

"Is there any way of identifying them?" She asks.

"Probably through a fingerprint scan. There was also an explosion heard in an apartment building downtown. It might be connected to this." They explain. The Sergeant sighs, realising what she has to do.

"Has the media been all over this yet with their stupid rumours?" She asks.

"Yeah, local newspapers are linking it to-"

"I know what they're linking it to. Fuck. Well, we can't cover this up. It's too big to be swept under the floor." She leaves the room.

"Ma'am, you're not suggesting we-"

"Yes, I am. Call a press conference."

Outside Denver World Bank

A number of reporters and news crews gathered behind police barricades as Sergeant Fitzgerald prepares to give her statement.

"As you may know, earlier today, a masked crew of 3 men entered Denver World Bank and successfully robbed the establishment. However, some tabloids and other parts of the media have already spread rumours about this being connected to Leopold "Butters" Stotch, or as you may otherwise know him, "Professor Chaos." I'm here to tell you…" She hesitates for a moment, looking around the crowd that gathered.

"I'm here to tell you the rumours are true." She states, which causes a number of reporters to shout questions at her. Other officers calm them down, as she continues the address.

"On the night of May the 3rd of this year, Stotch was broken out of a maximum security prison due to the help of yet unknown assailants." The crowd gets angry a this statement, wondering why she has kept this in the dark for so long.

"We apologise for withholding this information from the public, as we thought this could upset you all a-and that it could make you feel that Denver's security is at risk." She realises what she has done as the crowd gets even angrier.

"Today, he was one of the three masked robbers, killing the other two as well as all the innocent civilians that were inside that building." She says, her fists clenching.

"And we can assure you, we will do what we can, and we WILL, bring him to justice!" She declares, but the crowd seems unconvinced. She is quickly led away by other officers as the cameras keep rolling.

Meanwhile, sitting on the couch at home, a scruffy teen with messy blonde hair is watching the conference. He sighs, cupping his face with his hands, cursing under his breath.

"It's not your problem anymore." He says to himself, before switching off the TV and going to bed.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think? As you can probably tell this was heavily inspired by the beginning of The Dark Knight. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading this story as much as I have fun writing it, as I believe it's going to be the strongest one yet! If you liked this chapter or have any feedback whatsoever, please leave a review as that would be much appreciated. And as always…**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Nothing to Fight For

**What? I'm updating early? Impossible!**

 **Neerow, congrats, you are the first reviewer! Thank you for the feedback, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **And since it is that day, (from when I'm posting this) how was your Halloween? Did you go out, celebrate with your friends, do some trick or treating? Or did you stay at home writing/reading fanfiction while also finishing up Stranger Things season 2…. three cheers for the socially awkward.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _The Next Day / June 2_

Kenny McCormick's PoV

I once wore a mask.

 _"Wait, who are you?"_

 _"I am Mysterion."_

It meant something. Not just to me, but to everyone.

 _"Mysterion isn't just a person. He's more than that."_

Even to the scum of the city.

 _"Criminals are afraid of me because I'm more of a man in their eyes."_

I thought I could handle it. Then, a night changed my life.

 _"AHH!"_

 _"Come on Karen stay with me, come on, please Karen, please."_

 _"Kenny, you're father… he's dead."_

I've had this nightmare before. Many times, but I forgot about _him_ until last night.

 _"Stotch was broken out of a maximum security prison."_

I thought I finished this.

 _I take my final shuriken… and sent it straight into his left eye._

I thought I made the right choice.

 _"You live. That is your punishment."_

But he's back, his unhinged laughter filling my nightmare. So, I have to ask myself something.

Was this all my fault?

I stand in a large room with 20 gunmen aiming at my head, and suddenly, a dark figure drops into the middle of them and starts beating them down, one by one. I hear a few screams, cracks as bones are broken, and coughs and grunts as men lay there on the ground, until they're all knocked out. All but me.

The figure looks at me, begins to walk towards me.

"No, no. Stay away from me!" I say to the figure as its' green M shines due to a single light in the room.

"I said stay away!" I say to the figure, but it keeps advancing until I'm backed up against the wall.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I scream as it begins to take it's mask off.

And that's when I wake up.

I jolt up, breathing heavily as I frantically scan the room.

 _It's not your problem anymore._

I groan, checking the time. 9 AM, Saturday morning. No point in lying in bed all day.

I stumble out, casually throwing my clothes on before going to the kitchen. Grabbing a bowl, I pour myself some cereal while searching for the milk. Oh for fuck sake, we don't have any milk?

"Mom, we're out of milk again!" I shout. No reply.

"It's fine, I'll get it myself." I roll my eyes as I head back to my room to get my money. I search my bedside table, pulling out a couple dollars and a bottle of whiskey. I take a quick swig, okay, two swigs of the bottle, before I leave for the shop.

As I walk along the sidewalk, I feel like I'm forgetting something. Something I have to do. I pull out my phone and quickly text Bebe.

 _Hey baby, what time do I pick you up for this open day thingy x_

I wait a few seconds until she replies.

 _Pick me up at 10, Ken. Wait, didn't I tell you this yesterday?_

I scroll up a bit before realising it's the last thing she texted me last night.

 _Yeah, yeah you did. Oops._

Feeling she'd have something to say, I wait again. Sure enough, she does.

 _Fuck sake, Ken, were you drinking again?_

 _No…_

 _God damnit. Just don't be drunk when you're driving. I'll see you at 10 xx_

Well that went well.

I reach the shop, pay for the milk, and walk back. A few yards from my street though, I see a 9th Grader surrounded by 3 11th Graders. Fuck this isn't going to go well.

"We're you fucking eyeballing us? You little shit." An 11th Grader says, staring down at the kid.

"I-I wasn't! My eyes just wandered! I swear!" He tries to back up, but he bumps into another bully.

"Your eyes just wandered? Well it looks like our fists are going to wander too!" They push him to the ground, and I set down the bag of milk.

"Hey!" I shout at them, gaining their attention. Over the last year, I've become quite famous for picking fights with bullies. These kids probably know that, and they probably don't care.

"Aren't you that poor fucker who lives in this street?" They try and taunt but I begin walking towards them.

"Leave him alone." I demand, but they begin to laugh.

"And why should we do that?" They ask.

"I bet me being poor isn't the only thing you know about me." I clench my fists.

"You're outnumbered 3 to 1 dumbass. And we're not exactly the worst fighters in this town." They smirk.

"Neither am I." I almost slip into a growl, assuming a boxing stance.

"Fuck it." The three of them rush me, one wildly swinging his fists. I dodge his attacks, nailing him in the nose which knocks him back. The other two try to swarm me, and one of the them gets me in the jaw, which surprises me a bit. Suddenly, the guy I nailed in the nose tackles me, and begins beating me down. The rest join in, kicking me multiple times.

"Grr." I growl before throwing him off of me. I spin kick the other two as he tries to throw a right hook. I catch his fist, before twisting it behind his back and snapping backwards, breaking it.

"GAH!" He cries out, as the other two realise what I've done. They pull their injured friend away, running at lightning speed until they disappear around the corner.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" I turn around, panting, to see a terrified 9th Grader struggling to his feet.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, thanks!" He takes off running too, visibly scared at the scene he just saw.

"Fuck." I mutter before picking up the milk.

 _At Bebe's House_

"So, you're looking into this University?" I ask Bebe as I lead her into my car.

"Yeah, it's close to the city, not too far from my family, or from you." She smiles as I steer away from her house.

"What do your parents think about this?" I ask.

"They fully support me. They say I should be getting a job in Denver though, since I'm going to be on my own now. They have an apartment ready to buy for me if I get in-"

"You will get in." I assure her.

"Yeah, Yeah you're right! I will. But anyway, after they buy me the apartment, I'm gonna have to pay for it on my own, take care of the bills, you know, all the adult responsibility stuff." She says.

"Jesus, how are you going to pay for it on your own?" I say as we leave the town. I glance at her, and she's glaring at me.

"Are you saying I can't?" She asks.

"Bebe, knowing your parents, they'll probably book you into a luxury suite and leave you to pay for it." I say, and she playfully punches my arm.

"Hey, I'm not that spoilt." She giggles.

"Alright, Alright. Still, it's going to be weird not driving up to your house in five minutes just to have a, um, 'fun night', if you know what I-"

"Of course I know what you mean." She smiles deviously.

"Right, but still. Not even Wendy is coming to live with you?" I ask her, to which she frowns.

"You know her. She's too smart, so she's probably going for Columbia, in New York. I heard Kyle's thinking of it too, since Stan's up for a sports scholarship there." She asks.

"Yeah, that's right. Everyone's leaving us." I say it in a joking manner, but inside I'm actually kind of depressed by this. And slightly pissed off.

"Wonder where Cartman would have gone.." I mutter.

"Hey, it is not your fault that he's still missing." She wraps her fingers around mine as I hit the highway to the city.

"If I didn't kick him out that day…" I say.

"He would have gone after her himself. Kenny, don't blame yourself for everything that's wrong in the world." She says. It's silent for a few seconds, until I bring up the only thing worth talking about.

"You heard the news last night right?" I ask her, and she folds her arms uncomfortably.

"You don't have to deal with him. Don't put yourself in danger again." She says.

"I know, I won't. It's just, if he tries going after us again…" I remember every time I had to save my friends from death.

"If he does, I'll knock his teeth out myself." She grins, which ultimately causes me to laugh.

"I'm sure you will. So, what time do you have to be in here for?" I ask her.

"11 O'Clock. We have plenty of time." She assures me.

"Let's hope traffic isn't that bad." I mutter.

"You have to be there in 10 minutes and we haven't moved a single inch in the last 5." I stare at the huge line of traffic in front of me.

"It'll be fine, it'll be fine." She repeats but I can see that she's nervous. I contemplate going the other route, but that'll take me… fuck it.

I take a right onto a different street, and Bebe realises where I'm going.

"Ken, what are you doing?" She asks.

"Fuck the traffic, you'll be there on time." I say.

"But you'll take us past-"

"I know where I take us past. I don't care." I say, and we sit in silence for the next few seconds. I put on the radio to drone it out, and I hear some guitar strings.

 _I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel._

 _I focus, on the pain, the only thing, that's real._

I turn another corner, and in my peripherals I feel Bebe gazing at me, worried.

 _The needle, tears a hole, the old familiar string._

 _Try to kill it all away, but I remember everything._

My hands start to sweat as I approach the building.

 _What have I become, my sweetest friend._

My eyes turn to the hospital, gazing upon it as my foot pushes the pedal further.

 _Everyone I know, goes away, in the end._

"KENNY!" Bebe wakes me up from my trance, my head snapping back to see that I'm about to ram a stopped car. I slam on the breaks, and the car comes to a sudden halt, inches away from the other's rear bumper.

Bebe immediately switches off the radio.

"You shouldn't have done that. You know how you feel about it." She tells me as I notice the set of traffic lights we're at turn green.

"I haven't seen her since Christmas." I admit to her as I drive on.

"Then why haven't you?" She asks, and I fail to answer her.

We continue in silence until we arrive.

 _At the University_

"See, 3 minutes to spare." I check my watch.

"Yeah, just in time. So, pick me up at about, 12, Okay? And, maybe you should take a stroll around the city, go somewhere, do something. You know, just to clear your mind." She says as she gets out.

"I'll think of something." I smile.

"Alright, I'll see you at 12." She runs off ahead onto the campus, as I think of what to do. I then notice a Starbucks nearby. Maybe it'll help me drive out the alcohol.

 _15 Minutes Later_

Gotta admit, Tweek's homemade stuff is better, but at least it got rid of my mild hangover. Jesus, it was only two swigs.

As I leave, someone pushes ahead of me. Huh, looks like an employee.

"I FUCKING HATE THIS JOB. FUCKING DAYWALKERS." Was that Mike, the vampire kid? Jesus, what happened to him. I then see someone place a "help wanted" sign on the window. Well, I kind of need the money.

I'm about to head back in when I hear a faint _-bang-_ coming from the college.

I look back for a moment, and nothing seems to happen.

"Must be some stupid prank." I mutter, and I turn around again.

 _-bang bang bang, -bang -bang-_

I turn around again, this time worried. People are running from the fucking building. FUCK.

"No, no, no, no, not again, not again." I repeat in my head as I begin sprinting to the college.

As I get closer and closer, the bangs get louder, and more people start piling out of the building. Some people are even climbing out of the lower windows. But I don't let it distract me as I burst through the front doors, where people are still running past me and out the door for their lives. Still, out of all the people I can make out, I still can't see her.

Where the fuck is she?!

* * *

 **A/N: So, if you haven't noticed by now, the next chapter will definitely be focused more on Cartman. And I'm finally writing Kenny again! Gah, I missed that horny poor badass. But anyway, if you liked this chapter, or if you have any feedback whatsoever, please leave a review as that would be very much appreciated. And as always...**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Nothing to Lose

**Usually I have some shitty one liner at the start but, I just have to say, I did not expect so many Favourites and Alerts already given that I'm only 2 chapters into an at least 20 chapter story (not including the obvious epilogue that I'll have). But seriously, I have 12 Favs and 16 Alerts already! Thank you to each and everyone of them, and to everyone else who did the same to my last three stories!**

 **Smarvin! I'm glad you like it already! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. And 001, welcome back yourself. When you mentioned "Hurt" a while ago I already had the idea to use it in this, and here it is! I am also glad that I'm writing Kenny again, it's just, SO GOOD! As for Troy Baker's Batman voice, I always imagined Mysterion having a Batman Begins type of voice, but, do what you want.**

 **Anyway, who missed Eric Cartman?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

Eric Cartman's PoV

I slowly open my eyes, gently rubbing them as I vaguely try to remember what happened last night.

 _-SNIKT-_

Oh right, that.

Glancing up, I realise I'm still in my clothes from yesterday. I suppose I don't have to change now. Yawning, I roll off the bed, landing on my feet. Getting up, I hear some guitar strings coming from Heidi's room.

Seriously, she's doing this that early in the fucking morning? I creep out of my room, trying to stay quiet. I arrive at her room, listening through the door. She's just playing random shit, probably tuning the damn guitar. After a moment of silence, she begins to play an actual tune. It's a bit quiet, so I press my ear a bit closer to her door… until I lean to much and I stumble through into her room, landing on her carpet.

"Oops." I say as I pick myself up. I get a quick glance at Heidi, who just gives me an exaggerated eye roll.

"Nice of you to drop in." She smirks at her pun, rubbing a string from her guitar.

"What the hell are you doing up so early, playing that?" I say as she sits in bed in her nightgown, hair all messy since it's obvious she just woke up.

"I always get up early, it's kinda my thing. You know, since I live an hour away from the school and I have to get up super early for the bus?" She says with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's a Saturday, you should be taking the opportunity to lie in until 12. I mean, seriously, it's 7 o'clock." I say.

"Then what are you doing up?" She questions.

"Um, I have work, Mole's a bitch, and I don't tend to sleep that much anymore." I sit next to her.

"Huh, with your late night escapades you'd figure you'd be trying to sleep as much as possible. Well that, and the fact you're Eric Cartman." She says.

"In late night escapades, you mean destroying both of the city's mobs bit by bit?" I say.

"But do you really need to do it with a lot of killing?" She moans. Fuck sake, not again.

"Heidi don't-"

"Like seriously, you know how I feel about the killing." She says.

"Heidi, these guys have been trafficking little girls and you're trying to justify their lives?" I say.

"Well that's extremely short-sighted." She mutters.

"How so?" I raise my eyebrow. She looks at me for a few seconds, opening her mouth like she's about to explode, before sighing.

"Forget it." Is all she can say as she goes back to stroking her guitar.

"So, whatcha playin?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"It's just, something I found online. I kinda like it." She says.

"Okay, then play it." I say.

"What? No, no, no, no-"

"Heidi, you were about to a few minutes ago, so what's wrong now?" I say.

"Um, because… there'sapartwhereIhavetosing." She blurts out.

"What?" I say, puzzled.

"There's a part where I have to sing…" She says.

"Okay, what's wrong with that? It's not like you're that bad." I say.

"Alright, fine." She begins to play that tune again, repeating it a couple times before opening her mouth.

 _I walk, through the valley, of the shadow of death. And I'll fear, no evil, because I'm blind, to it all, and my mind, and my gun, they comfort me. Because I know, I'll kill my enemies when they come._

That last bit was a bit ironic.

 _Surely goodness and mercy will, follow me, all the days of my life. And I will dwell, on this Earth forevermore. Still I walk beside, the still waters and they, restore my soul, but I can't walk, on the path of the right, because I'm wrong._

 _I can't walk on the path of the right, because I'm alone._

"You got up at 7, to play that?" I say, and she shoots me a death glare.

"Hey, I wasn't saying it was bad!" I say in defence.

"Whatever. You aren't exactly the music type anyway." She sets her guitar down.

"Actually, I once led a Christian-Rock band." I say, and she gives me another eye roll.

"And how did that turn out?" She says, getting off the bed.

"Fair point. Still, you're awfully good at that guitar for someone who just picked it up a month ago." I say.

"Thanks. But, today I was playing it to get my mind off of last night…" She becomes quiet. I remember my own reaction to that press conference. Knowing Sergeant Fitzgerald's obsession with trying to take me down, no wonder she hasn't cared about Butters that much.

"You don't have to worry about Butters. It's _Butters_." I assure her.

"What if he tries kidnapping us again? Hell, you were beaten up and threatened with a beheading in front of a packed stadium last summer." She remembers that shit show that happened at Mile High. Mysterion put a fucking throwing star through the cunt's eye, little shit deserved worse though. And now, thanks to Mysterion not shoving that Katana through his chest, he's back, the fucking bitch.

"That's nearly a year ago, Heidi. If he met me now, he'd shit his pants." I say, standing up. Even with my confidence, Heidi doesn't look so sure.

"He laughed in the face of Mysterion. You know, the dude that makes criminals cry?" She says.

"Well I make them do more than just cry." I say.

"Oh, shit, I forgot to tell you, I won't be here between 11 to 12 because of this college thing." She says to me.

"College thing?" I ask.

"Um yeah, me, Bebe, Red, and all the other girls are going there. I think I'll see some of Craig's gang there too." She explains.

"Oh. Do you, um, know where the guys are going to?" I ask them, trying to act as if I wasn't that interested.

"I think Kenny's too poor for college, but Stan and Kyle might be going to New York since Wendy's probably heading there too." She says. Oh, those cunts are moving away… fuck them then.

"Alright, whatever. I gotta go to work, like I said, Mole's a bitch. See you later." I say leaving her room.

"Bye Eric!" She shouts through the door.

 _At Mole's Facility_

"What the fuck is all this?" I say as a van opens up to reveal a pile of weapons not in boxes.

"We scavenged these from one of the Drug Ring's old stockpiles through the night. That Coon guy is crazy, but he's doing us some favours." A worker replied, and we both start taking the weapons and dumping them into crates.

"Hey, Jack, what did you think of the news last night?" Another worker asks.

"Bu-, I mean Stotch is some nutjob who's good with a science kit." I mutter.

"You sure about that? I heard what he did at Mile High, took over the whole stadium, killed the Mayor, even kicked around some fat cunt." The mention of that nickname aggravates me a bit.

"I thought he was dead. I mean, who survives a shuriken through the eye?" Another worker says.

"Little shit should have had his brains blown out." I say, pissed off.

"Yeesh, didn't know you had a bone to pick with him." The worker says.

"Hey Jack!" A smuggler calls coming from Mole's office. "The Boss wants to talk to you… again." He says, sounding a bit agitated.

"He never fucking calls me!"

"Yeah, this rookie gets called every fucking day."

"Seems a bit off."

I hear my workers say behind my back. Fuck, what's gotten into them?

I take the long stroll to his office in the centre of the area. I walk in, and yet again Christophe has his eyes glued to his computer.

"Well this eezn't going to go well…" He says, back still turned.

"What do you mean?" I ask. He turns around with a tired look on his face, revealing his computer screen, which has a bunch of tabs open related to "Professor Chaos".

"Oh Jesus Christ!" I say, leaning over to read some of the articles he has up. Some stuff about Mile High, his prison escape, even some of his videos that showed up on the news.

"Ever seence I 'eard ze news, I spent a good beet of last night looking up zis ass'ole." He says, rubbing his eyes.

"A good bit? Were you up all fucking night?" I ask.

"... maybe." He yawns, facing his computer again.

"What's this even for?" I ask him.

"War, dumbass, war." He says, hiding the tabs.

"Against who?" I ask, and he turns to face me, smirking.

"Fuck off." I realise.

"You 'eard ze news, the leettle sheet eez een our city, and zhere is probably a reward eef ze great Professor Chaos eez found… or keeled." He chuckles.

"Listen, I want him dead as more than anyone here but if you don't notice, we're already at war with the city drug and trafficking rings." I try to snap him out of this stupid idea.

"But we 'ave you." He says.

"And? I donned that stupid suit to find my mother and punish Scott Tenorman, not to attack a terrorist on high alert. Besides, why the fuck would the police hand out a reward to criminals? I have a feeling you're on a few watch lists." I say.

"And zhey 'aven't found me yet." He smirks. "But Cartman, seriously, do you zhink everyzhing eez going to go back to ze way it was when zis is over? Even eef you go back to South Park and you live a 'appy life or whatever ze fuck 'appens when you are old, I'll steel be a weapons dealer and you'll steel be a mass killer. Besides, it would be a waste to just throw away zat good suit…" He says. I open my mouth to say something in return but an alert pops up on his screen.

"News alert. Probably some sheet about the Kardashians or some crap." He says, opening it. Upon doing so, he then puts his hand over his mouth in shock.

"What?" I ask, walking over to him.

"Zhat fucking beetch eez doing eet again." He says, and I take a look at his screen.

"GUNSHOTS HEARD IN LOCAL UNIVERSITY" was the headline.

"Fuck, where is that?" I ask, realising that Heidi might be in danger. Mole scrolls down, where there's a live report going on.

"University of Colorado, Denver." He says. My fists clench, I run from his desk towards the door.

"Cartman, wait! What eef eet's zis Chaos cunt?" Mole asks.

Without looking back, I shout, "I'll bring you his fucking head!" before slamming the door behind me.

 _At The University_

The Coon's PoV

 _{Caution, there are 14 DPD vehicles at your destination.}_ The car's feminine voice says as I approach the college's rear, with a police blockade set up.

"Fuck them." I say, pushing the throttle to full, barging through the blockade before drifting to a halt at the rear doors. I feel gunshots hitting the car, not doing much damage to them, as I climb out of the vehicle. I then kick the doors open, 2 gunmen welcoming me with a shower of bullets. Until they're out of ammo.

 _-SNIKT-_

* * *

 **A/N: I apologise that I didn't get this up before school started, I couldn't find the time, but now I have! Also, the song I used in the first half is called "Through the Valley" by Shawn James, and I got the idea from a trailer for The Last Of Us Part 2, which I cannot wait for. And also, the song I used in the last chapter was a Johnny Cash cover of "Hurt", in case you didn't know already. Anyway, if you liked this chapter, or have any feedback whatsoever, please leave a review as that would be very much appreciated. And as always…**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Caught in Crossfire

**You know, I think this is the first time I have posted 4 chapters in the space of a month for a long while. And boy does it feel good.**

 **5 reviews! Didn't expect that, but I'm happy for it! Honeybadger, Raccoon Deadpool? That made me laugh for a solid 5 minutes, and to be honest, Cartman's isn't fair off the Merc with a Mouth. The Guest, holy fuck you might be the first person in a while to send me a long review! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed The Coon, and I'm glad you're able to give your opinion now. The Coon, in my opinion, was never meant to be as justice-seeking as Mysterion, even if he has some good intentions. As for Eric and Heidi's friendship, THANK YOU. I have had enough of ships, which is hypocritical for me to say given the Kenny/Bebe thing but to be honest, that was just to advance the plot and its one of the few ships I actually tolerate. Besides, I always wanted Eric to banter with a girl, it's just too much fun! You are also absolutely right when it comes to Eric being nothing without his friends. Kenny's one man solo crew is quite fun to write though, given his poor nature. As for Kenny meeting The Coon, well, let's just say it'll be interesting. 001, I can't wait for TLOU2, and I just had to use that song, fucking great! Kenny and Cartman working together will be interesting given their last meeting. We'll see… Smarvin, thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Okay, enough rambling, let's get on with it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

Kenny's PoV

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" I say, cursing at my phone screen as it shows no network connection, but quiet enough to make sure my hiding spot in a supply closet isn't found.

How the fuck is there no service? Did that bastard shut down communications?

I sigh, turning my phone off and slipping it back into my pocket. Let's see, if she was taking a tour, and it was only 15 minutes in, they would take the group to the an important location that's near to them, they would take them to either the classrooms, or the library. I'll check the library first.

I slide out of the supply closet, looking around in case I see the shooter, thankfully I don't. I quickly flee the closet, running down the corridor until I find a flight or stairs. A sign next to it has locations on the second floor, the library being one of them. I dash up them, taking three steps at a time, and leaning my head outside the top of the stairs to make sure the coast is clear.

I find myself in another empty corridor, but with many windows on the left hand side. Something catches my eye, and I cautiously move closer. The window is looking into what looks like a large study hall, with people hiding under desks and covering themselves with chairs.

All of a sudden, two gunmen, all dressed in black with skull masks carrying automatic weapons stride in, scanning the room. They end up finding the students hiding, and they riddle them with bullets. Jesus Christ. I try to look away, but I notice one of them spot me. Instead of raising their guns though, they take out a radio, before rushing out the door. I sprint away from the window, making my way to the library.

Fuck, I thought it was just some loon with a gun, not fucking mercenaries or some shit. And it seems like they are trying to capture me, but there's only one reason why they would do that. This confirms my fears then, it's Butters, and he knows who's here.

After running around, and nearly running into more gunmen, I finally find the library. I slowly open the door, finding it empty. I walk along a bookcase, turning a corner-

"ARGH!" I glance to my right, watching a young man rush me with a fire extinguisher. His face goes from anger to realisation, and he slides to a halt inches away from me.

"I am so sorry!" He says, and I notice a small group of students behind him, hiding behind bookshelves. They motion at me to slip in behind a bookcase, but I wonder why they are here.

"Why haven't you all left yet?" I ask them. They all look afraid, and I realise: they're too scared to move.

"W-We don't know how many is out there. We're too scared to even leave this fucking library!" A girl says pathetically.

"Well, there's no point going through the door I was just in. Is there another way out of here?" I ask.

"Um, yes, at the far end behind us. Wait, why are you here?" They ask.

"I'm looking for someone. They're part of the tour group, from a town called South Park. Anyone know where they are?" I ask, and they all shake their head. Damn.

Suddenly, I hear the door open, the one I just came in. I see the student with the fire extinguisher peek between some books, before recoiling in fear, mouthing the word fuck multiple times. A gunman. I hear his footsteps gradually get closer, and I look to my right, seeing his shadow emerge.

Wait, if they're after the kids from South Park again, then that means that they wouldn't kill us just yet. Which gives me a chance to help these people escape!

I mouth to one of them, "Go when he's distracted." and she raises an eyebrow. I take a deep breath, before stepping out in front of the skull-masked gunman, hands raised in the air.

"I surrender!" I say, glancing to the students on my left. The gunman lowers his gun, reaching for his radio.

"Hey, I'm with the "Poor Kid", haven't found his friends though." He growls into the radio, before raising his gun again. I glance to my left, blinking at them, and they slowly make walk away from us. My vision snaps back to the gunman, who inches closer to me.

"I know you won't kill me, yet." I say, confidently.

"You know nothing. You don't know him." He says, and he moves closer towards me.

Suddenly, I hear the door slam open, the gunman moves back, assault rifle raised. He then fires a couple rounds, but he is then pushed up against the wall, screaming in pain. It's hard to make out at first, but it looks like a… human raccoon, covered in red, stabbing the gunman in the chest and stomach multiple times before letting him crumple to the ground.

My mouth lays wide open at the figure, who turns to me, completely pausing as he lays eyes on me. His hands are covered in blood, wait, no, his claws are. His helmet is in the shape of a raccoon's head, but his eyes give off a cold stare. He looks to be wearing some sort of ballistic armour, like kevlar. It has a dark brown colour, except for s thick white stripe in the middle, with a large "C" painted in the middle. The reason he was covered in red is because of his large, dirty, crimson red cape.

He comes back to his sense, his claws disappearing with a -SNIKT- as he steps towards me. I step back in surprise, and he takes another long look at me.

"What the fuck are you still doing here. Did you not hear the gunshots?" He finally says to me. His voice sounds a bit familiar, and, dare I say, surprisingly human.

"I, um, whothefuckareyou?" I blurt out. His mouth curls into a tiny, but noticeable smirk.

"I'd thought you would figure thanks to the costume." He says sarcastically.

"A, raccoon?" I ask.

"Yeah, but that sounds rather stupid doesn't it? I'm The Coon, and that's all you need to know about me." He says. "But you didn't answer my question. Why are you still here?"

"I'm, looking for my girlfriend." I answer cautiously. His look gives off that he already seems to know.

"You should just get out of here while you can." He says, stomping past me. I vaguely remember hearing a news story about him, but most of my school dismissed it as a load of bullshit. With my experience however...

"Aren't you that guy who killed a shit ton of criminals?" I turn to him, and he stops.

"And where did you hear that?" He asks, back still turned.

"I read a news story about it. I also heard it from a cop." I say.

"The news. You know, the news never gives the full story. Neither do the police." He says.

"Enough information for me to know." I say, and he turns around, glaring.

"You should _really_ get out of here." He says, and the image of him stabbing that dude flashes in my head, and I back off. He runs down the library, probably heading to the next door, as I turn back, beginning to look for the classrooms.

Whoever that guy is, whatever he's capable of, I can already tell it's got nothing to do with anything good.

3rd Person PoV

Outside, more cop cars surround the campus, as the young Sergeant steps out of her squad car in SWAT gear, a rifle in her hand and a squad of SWAT behind her. An officer walks up to her as she looks around at the blockade.

"It's been 15 minutes and none of this shit has been sorted yet. I can already tell this isn't a normal school shooting." She says.

"Well, The Coon showed up, bursting through the blockade at the rear of the building. We don't have an idea why-"

"He's probably involved." She dismisses. "Anything else unusual?"

"We've got some reports that it's not just one gunman, but a full squad of people. You don't think it's Stotch, do you?" The officer asks.

"Was there something going on in there before shots were heard?" She asks.

"There's someone who works there, says they're a tour guide or something." He says.

"Take me to her." She orders, and he leads her to the cowering woman, covered in a towel, shaking. Fitzgerald kneels beside her, looking her in the eyes.

"Hey, hey, listen, we need information. It may be hard for you given the circumstances you were just in, but we need to know what was happening inside before the gunshots." She asks softly.

"I-I'm just a t-tour guide. T-There was an o-open day for people i-interested in enrolling. Y'know, kids from D-Denver, Colorado Springs, S-South Park-"

"South Park?" She asks.

"Yes." The guide replies. Sergeant Fitzgerald then leaves her, heading back to her SWAT team with the officer.

"Wasn't there something to do with Stotch and certain individuals from South Park?" She asks him.

"Um, yes. Reports were that they were targeted in the Chaos attacks. The vigilante Mysterion tended to shop to, rescuing them-"

"Ugh, don't bring him up. He's probably dead, hasn't showed up in the last 9 months so we don't need to talk about him." She says, arriving at the geared up SWAT officers.

"Alright men, there are multiple gunmen in that building. Our top priority is to get everyone out of that building, but focus on people from South Park. They are likely to be targeted if this is one of Stotch's little cowardly attacks. As for the gunmen, shoot to kill." She says, putting on a helmet.

"What about The Coon?" An officer asks. She hesitates for a moment, before opening her mouth again.

"Bring him in, alive. If he resists, use deadly force." She orders. "Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am!" The SWAT say in unison. They then march past the police blockade, before disappearing behind the college doors.

 **A/N: I apologise if this was a bit short, but I intend to split this up into two chapters. Hopefully I won't do this Kenny, Eric chapter alternation all the time because I would like to have some chapters with the focus on both of them. But anyway, if you liked this chapter or have any feedback whatsoever, then please leave a review as that would be very much appreciated. And as always…**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	5. Blood and Metal

**5 chapters in a month. Yeesh.**

 **To the Guest! Believe me, I don't get that many long reviews so your's is very much appreciated. As for Eric's voice, given that his physical appearance has improved since Kenny last met him I would expect him to have a slight voice change. Oh, and he wouldn't use his voice talking to old friends either, so there's that too, heh.**

 **Alchemy, I know you're waiting for Mysterion, like the rest of you, but be patient. If it makes you feel better he'll appear before the halfway point. Now you just have to figure out when that is… :). The Villains department has been, an interesting one, but thankfully I now have them sorted out. Also glad I didn't make any random OCs that are flawless. Who's the coolest hero in the fic? I think they're pretty equal, but if I have to choose one, I'd pick Mysterion. Mainly because Kenny's a badass without all those toys that Eric has. But yeah, Eric has some pretty cool toys.**

 **And 001, the first encounter was something I had to really think about, so I'm glad you appreciate it! Just wait till they meet when they're both suited up!**

 **So, anyone seen Justice League yet? I'm hyped af!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

The Coon's PoV

I slam the guy against the wall, claws embedded in his chest as he screams in pain. I stab him a couple more times in the stomach for good measure, before letting him collapse to the ground, dead.

I feel a pair of eyes staring at me, and I glance to my right before seeing a certain poor-boy.

I freeze, not knowing what to do. He seems to be the same way, his mouth agape, eying me up and down.

What the fuck is he doing here? He can't afford University. Unless he stole the money or something, but that doesn't seem like Kenny's nature.

I retract my claws, coming back to my senses.

"What the fuck are you still doing here. Did you not hear the gunshots?" I ask him, trying to alter my voice a bit.

"I, um, whothefuckareyou?" He says. I smirk a little at the comment. Kenny still knows how to be funny.

"I'd thought you would figure thanks to the costume." I say in a sarcastic tone.

"A, raccoon?" I ask. Part of me wants to give him a slow clap, but I remember that I'm officially disappeared.

"Yeah, but that sounds rather stupid, doesn't it? I'm The Coon, and that's all you need to know about me. But you didn't answer my question. Why are you still here?" I ask. Seriously, he's an hour away from South Park.

"I'm, looking for my girlfriend." He says nervously. Of course, I forgot about the blonde slut. No wonder he's been dragged out here.

"You should just get out of here while you still can." I say, strolling past him.

"Aren't you that guy who killed a shit ton of criminals?" He asks, making me stop dead in my tracks.

"And where did you hear that?" I ask, not bothering to turn back around.

"I read a news story about it. I also heard it from a cop." He says. I roll my eyes as I keep my back turned so he doesn't see. The news? Seriously? And a cop, someone of Fitzgerald's biased payroll? Fuck sake.

"The news. You know, the news never gives the full story. Neither do the police." I say.

"Enough information for me to know." He spits back. Yeah, Kenny, you were a good friend, but you still know how to be an asshole.

"You should _really_ get out of here." I turn around, glaring at him, before turning back and running out of the library.

Just get out of here alive you dumb cunt.

Kenny's PoV

As I run through the corridors, I check every room on my way around the campus. Every classroom, supply closet, until I finally find her cowering inside a staff bathroom.

"The fuck you doing in there?" I say as I pull her into a hug.

"I-I heard the gunshots nearby, and I, didn't know what to do so I just r-ran." She says, tearing up a little. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back to rescue you. Heard the gunshots nearby." I say.

"T-Thank you." She smiles, and I plant a kiss on her lips.

"Come on let's get out of here." I say, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the direction I came. I make sure to check every corner, just in case anyone has snuck upstairs.

"How the hell did you not run into any gunmen? I saw three shadows at my door. Luckily they never came in though." She asks as we keep running. My mind flashes back to the raccoon man, or should I say "The Coon"?

"I did meet someone, but I'll discuss it later." I say, not bothering to waste time trying to explain what I saw.

We reach the staircase, but we come to a direct halt at the top of the stairs when we see a SWAT team halfway up, who have all turned their rifles towards us.

"Guns down!" A female voice says at the front, which causes all the SWAT to lower their weapons. "Are any of you hurt?"

"No, we're fine. Is the path to the exit clear?" I ask what seems to be the new Sergeant. She's fucking young for the job, far younger than Yates.

"Yes, but you may find some… disturbing scenes on your way out." She says, giving a gesture to the SWAT to allow us through.

"By any chance, are you kids from South Park?" She asks, and we nod.

"Alright, I'll have 2 officers escort you out." She says, motioning to two of her men. Gunshots are heard coming from upstairs, making us all react. "Go already!"

"Thank you." Bebe says and the men lead us downstairs. I have so much to tell her, about the gunmen, about who I think they work for, and that "Coon" guy, but I remain silent as we escape the campus.

The Coon's PoV

After leaving the library, I spot a gunman racing towards a door. Following him, I pop my claws again as he opens the door, gun raised. Before he can fire, I stab him in the back before slicing his throat from behind. As he falls to the ground, I find a group of people in what seems to be a study hall, with large glass windows covering the walls around us, hiding under desks and behind chairs, all peeping up, some of whom look familiar.

"W-W-Who the f-f-f, f-f-fuuuuu, f-fuck is that?"

"I want my mommy!"

"Shut up Clyde!"

I retract my claws as I recognise a few people here. Clyde, Jimmy, Token, Nichole, Craig, Red, Rebecca… and Heidi.

The brown-haired girl stares at me in shock, but with a slight smile starting to form.

Not knowing what to say, I resort to using my comment towards Poorboy.

"What the fuck are you all doing here?" I ask, and Heidi's smile turns to a scowl.

"Hiding?" Craig asks sarcastically. I look down at the corpse behind me, before shoving him out with my foot and closing the door.

"And how did that work out?" I take a step forward and they all back up against the wall.

"What? I'm not going to kill you all." I say.

"You just killed that guy!" Clyde says, ready to throw up.

"And I just saved your life!" I snap back.

"He's the best chance we have right now." Heidi says, earning a lot of "Are you out of your mind?!" looks from everyone in the room, even from the people who don't even know her.

"Listen, it'll be hard enough to smuggle 20 kids out of the building without none of them getting harmed, so can we get a move on?" I ask.

"Wait, you're, rescuing us?" Token asks. I shoot him a glare.

"What the fuck did you think I was do-" I'm cut short by the door opening, with three gunmen entering. I turn around, already picking out their weak points.

"Who the fuck is this?" One asks as they surround me.

"Doesn't matter 'cause we just hit the jackpot. Boss will be very happy. Take the kids who matter, shoot the rest." The one in the middle says.

 _-SNIKT-_

My claws cause the men to freeze for a second, having them all point their weapons at me.

"I don't think so." I say with a slight growl. The men look to each other for help, hands beginning to shake.

"What are we waiting for? Kill him!" The middle man says, shooting me. The bullets don't affect my armour, so I quickly duck down and swipe his leg, causing him to fall. I kick the gun away, using my momentum to then slash the one to my left in the face. The one to my right begins to raise his gun to the children, so I lunge at him, stabbing him through the chest as I crack the glass wall by shoving him up against it.

I notice the wounded gunman trying to reach for pistol, but I knock it out of his hand and grasp him by the neck.

"Who's your 'Boss'?" I ask him, but instead of replying, he bites down, breathing out a purple gas as he chokes to his death.

I jump back, my vision going blurry as I hear whispers in my ear.

 _"E-Eric"_

That's my mother's voice. What the fuck is going on…

 _"Please, Eric, you didn't forget about your old half-brother, did you?"_

My mind flashes back to my meeting with, with…

 _"You, FUCKING MONSTER!"_

No, no, get out my head.

 _"EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO YOUR PATHETIC, SLUTTY LITTLE MOTHER IS ON YOU!"_

GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

"I said hands in the air!" I come back to my senses, realising 5 SWAT officers have their guns raised at me, led by Sergeant Fitzgerald. I'm on my knees, fists clenched as I'm curled up in a ball. I look back at the students, who are all looking at me in horror, especially Heidi, who looks like she's about to cry.

I look back towards the SWAT, standing up. They begin to lead the students towards them, and soon, all of them are behind the SWAT.

"Coon, you are under arrest. Take off the mask, and put your hands in the air." Sarge asks again.

 _-SNIKT-_

I slash the already cracked window, shattering it, before jumping out. The landing is rough, as I lay on the ground for a few seconds, coughing.

What the fuck was that gas? Why did it make me remember, _that_.

That doesn't matter now. What matters is getting out of here, and fast. As I see SWAT officers rushing out to try and capture me, I also see the Coonmobile about 200 metres away from me. I begin rushing towards it, as I feel bullets hitting my mask again. The police keep firing, but to no avail, as I hop into the car, burst through another blockade, before fleeing the scene.

3rd Person PoV

"Well that was certainly interesting."

A blonde man sits alone in a luxurious room, with blood red walls, a large desk filled with test tubes with different coloured chemicals, some flasks along with a notebook, and a flat screen TV mounted on the wall displaying the latest news reports on a _"Shootout at College"_. He plays with a silver helmet as he gazes on in wonder when a heavily armoured car flees the scene, with a man dressed as raccoon.

Another man walks in, wearing a white suit along with a red hockey mask, with fists clenched.

"You know, when you told me you had an idea on how to lure The Coon out, I did not expect you would be doing _that._ " He says. The blonde stands up, turning around to reveal an eyepatch around his left eye. He wears turquoise body armour along with a dark green leather trench coat that hides a belt underneath, stocked with syringes, more chemicals and a holstered pistol.

"You told me to deal with a problem, so I decided to find out how big of a problem this is. Results are, fascinating." He smirks.

"You could have done that without having some of my men shooting up the school!" The Overlord glares through his mask.

"Okay, I admit, I done that just because I was bored." The blonde says.

"Some of those students could have been sold for a good price you know." He says.

"Ugh, all you care about is how much of a profit you'll make from some of these cunts. Remember, the ones from South Park belong to me." He replies.

"Well, thanks to your antics, everyone's going to be hiding indoors!" He punches the wall. The blonde snickers a bit at the Overlord's reaction.

"Wellllll, in order to do what I want to do, I need the people to fear me. I need The Coon, to fear me." The blonde replies.

"You're telling me, that's fear? Seriously? Blowing up a few buildings and killing a bunch of people is making people tremble at the thought of you? My men would rather die than give out information to anyone! Whether it's the police or a madman with claws! That's fear!" He shouts.

"If that's correct, then why did you have to run away from the 'madman with claws'?" He asks, taking a step forward, causing the Overlord to take a step back towards the door.

"If I remember correctly, he found you and you had to run away. Jee, if your men are as scared of you as you think they are, then why do you even need my help?" The Overlord continues slowly backing up towards the doorway.

"You don't understand fear, hell, you don't even know what fear is." He's standing outside the doorway, with the Professor's cold yet intimidating smile growing.

"Even Mysterion knew what fear was." He puts his helmet on before grabbing the door.

"And I broke him." He slams the door in the Overlord's face. After waiting for a minute, the door doesn't open again, and the Professor switches off the TV, before heading to his desk, snickering.

 **A/N: Well, I hope this chapter was long enough for you! I noticed that the last four chapters started long then became shorter and shorter, so here you go! Also, what do you think of my redesign for Professor Chaos' attire? Do you prefer this, or his more Magneto-like look in Mysterion Returns? Let me know!**

 **Anyway, if you liked this chapter or have any feedback whatsoever, please leave a review as that would be very much appreciated. And as always…**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	6. Aftermath

**Ugh, I've been sick, and I have Christmas tests for school, fuuuuuuuuck.**

 **HoneyBadger, just you wait. Guest, that is a lot of witty one liners! Some of those I should have used myself to be honest. Yes, the purple gas was a reference to Scarecrow's fear toxin, as for his mask, he's always had the nose, but it's an open mouth underneath. 001, yes, the Infinity War Trailer is amazing! Cannot wait! Thanks for the opinion on Chao's new costume. I wanted to make him less comic-booky and more criminal for this story, since theatricality has been toned down a bit since Mysterion Returns. Darkroom, the reason I like using first person is because it shows what the characters are thinking, instead of just relying on what they say and do. It's also how I can implement Kenny's nightmares. Also, M rated stuff that's unique is really hard to come by now, so I thank you for your opinion on my fic! And you are welcome for reintroducing you to Fanfiction!**

 **Anyway, it's been 3 weeks, let's get this over with.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _Later That Evening_

Cartman's PoV

I pull up to the house, wincing in pain slightly as I get out of my car. I feel a slight pain in my leg, probably due to that fall, so I limp my way to the door. I step inside, locking the door as I remember to check my phone.

[7 Missed Calls from HT]

Ah, shit.

I head into the kitchen as I hear someone rushing down the stairs. Heidi herself then bursts into the kitchen, gazing at me with a look of relief on her face.

"So….. how was the tour?" I ask her, scanning the fridge.

"You're crazy." I hear her say as I take out a yogurt.

"Huh, "thank you" isn't usually pronounced that way Heidi." I say, grabbing a spoon.

"I called you 7 times to do that!" She glares as I pull out my phone again.

"Let's see, the 'incident', let's call it, happened this morning at around 11. It's now 7 in the evening and the 7 calls you gave me were from an hour ago. Besides, I had work!" I say, beginning to eat.

"Police interrogations were a bitch." She complains.

"Woah, interrogations?" I ask.

"Yeah. They were mainly asking about The Coon again. Clyde couldn't even answer properly because he was crying all the time. They took so long that I just got home an hour ago." She says.

"What did you say?" I ask, sceptical.

"I just said what I saw, that you stabbed the guy before he could shoot us, and how you killed those other three guys before the cops came in when you were- HOLY FUCK ARE YOU OKAY?!" She asks, eyes widened.

"What? Oh, that…" I say, remembering the gas.

"What did it do to you? Did it hurt you? Are you infected with something?" She asks frantically.

"Relax, Heidi, it was just some cheap drug crap." I assure her, but she doesn't seem convinced. She walks up to me and grabs the yogurt and the spoon from my hands.

"Hey! What are you-"

"Take off your shirt." She orders.

"What?" I ask.

"You fell at least two stories onto the ground after the cops showed up. I treat your wounds, remember?" She says.

"I'm fine." I say, trying to walk past her but I feel a pain in my side and I nearly trip over myself, being caught by Heidi.

"Alright, come on, I'm getting Grandma over here, just stay put." Heidi says as she pulls a seat over for me before leaving the kitchen.

That gas wasn't just some drug though, was it? The cunt had it hidden in his tooth, so Butters must be scarier than me now if he can get people to do that for him. As for his plan with this whole thing, he must have known that the guys from South Park would be there. Looks like he's trying to do the whole kidnap and torture thing like he did with me. God, the next time I see that little shit I'll, I'll-

"Going a bit too crazy today, my dear?" Cyndie's wheeled into the room by Heidi, with her medic kit on her lap.

"Ah, you could say so." I say as I take off my shirt. Heidi examines the front, before checking my back. I hear an audible wince before she pulls out an ice pack from the kit as Cyndie examines my side.

"Your back took most of the force. Luckily that silly costume you wear protected you from the major damage, or else your spine would be bent the other way. As for your side, there's a slight cut that's probably causing the pain." Cyndie explains.

"Wait, your armour is bulletproof but it's not completely resistant to stab wounds?" Heidi asks.

"Well fuck Mole never told me that. Good thing I know now." I say.

"How did you not feel this during the whole day?" Heidi asks.

"I suppose I've gotten used to it." I reply. "Seriously though, why the fuck didn't you leave the building immediately?"

"Well, we thought it would be a better idea to wait and hide, since we were kinda far from the exits. Of course, some ran off immediately, like Bebe. I hope she's okay, she hasn't called or anything." She says.

"I think she's fine. I saw her hero of a boyfriend in the library back there." I spit.

"You don't seem to happy about seeing one of your friends for the first time in, what, 6 months?" She replies.

"The last time I saw him, he kicked me out of his house. Besides, he looked seriously depressed when I saw him. I think he was wanting that gunman to shoot him." I say.

"Well, Yeah, Kenny hasn't been the same since, you know..." Heidi trails off.

"Ah well, fuck him. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be getting my ass kicked every night…" I say, but Heidi and Cyndie got reply with glares.

Yeah, maybe I was a bit untruthful on that one.

Kenny's PoV

I pull up at Bebe's house, checking the time. 7:00, fuck sake. Did those cops have to take that long with us?

"So, what did you see in there?" Bebe asks.

"Hm?"

"You told me you saw something in there, that you couldn't say back there. What was it? I bet it couldn't have been that bad." She says.

My mind flashes back to when that Coon guy killed the gunman in front of me. He seemed enraged, yet he was so calm when he spoke to me..

"Well, while searching for you I ended up in a library with a bunch of other students, hiding behind a bookcase. A gunman came along, and to help the others escape I surrendered myself to him." I begin to explain, but Bebe interrupts me.

"Why would you do something so stupid to risk your life?! You saw what they were doing in there, right?" She yells.

"Relax, I know what they were up to. Well, back there, I had a theory. They spotted me once but instead of shooting at me they just, chased me, which leads me to believe this is Butters' doing since the gunman called me "Poor Kid"." I say.

"Oh great, it's last summer all over again." Bebe moans.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen." I assure her.

"Yeah, because _that's_ so assuring. Anyway, continue." She says.

"Well, before he could take me with him, this guy dressed as a raccoon came out of nowhere and killed him with these claws on his hands. It was pretty brutal to watch…" I say.

"Wait, that guy we heard about on the news? The one that's been killing the mob or something? He's real?" She asks in wonder.

"Yeah, he is. He seemed pretty calm about the situation too, but… there's something about him…" I say, pausing for a moment.

"What?" Bebe asks.

"He just, sounds a bit familiar. I don't know why." I say.

"Now that you're mentioning it, I heard Token and some of the guys talking about this masked man who saved them from getting shot. Said the guy took out three of those terrorists before going crazy." She explains.

"Went crazy?" I ask.

"Yeah. What are you going to do about it?" She asks.

"Excuse me?" I reply.

"Butters is back and there's this dude with claws running around killing criminals. It's obvious that the cops can't do anything about it, as evidenced from the last time shit hit the fan-"

"You seriously think I'm going to go back to that?" I shoot her a glare.

"Kenny, you're the only guy who can stop this." She says.

"Stop this? I couldn't stop myself blowing up that clock tower and a police station I couldn't stop my dad from dying, I couldn't even stop Karen from…" My fists begin to clench as my eyes become watery.

"Kenny, you know you have to move on from that eventually. And Karen's still alive, she's just in a coma, she'll be fine." She places her hand on mine, trying to calm me down.

"She's as good as dead, along with Mysterion." I say coldly, pulling my hand away from hers.

"Kenny-"

"Get out, your parents are probably worried sick. We'll talk about this another time." I say, opening the door for her.

"You're destroying yourself with this Kenny. I might as well tell you before it's too late." She sighs, before exiting the car.

I lean my head back, wishing I never brought this whole thing up. She's right though, this Coon could be dangerous. And that's not even the biggest problem. If Butters is back, then my friends could be in even more danger again.

Fuck.

My phone vibrates suddenly. I take it out, showing a text alert from an unknown number.

"What the…" I open it up, which says:

[We have a lot to talk about. Meet me at 10 AM tomorrow morning. Don't be late.]

The text also contains an address leading to the north of the town.

This could be some dumb prank, but it might also be something important.

Hell, it's not like I have anything better to do.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _"Come on Karen, stay with me"_

No.

 _"I am Mysterion."_

No!

 _"You live. That is your punishment."_

No, NO, NO!

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

I jolt awake, frantically looking around before sighing.

Fucking nightmares.

I check the time: 9:50.

"OH FUCK!" I shout before hopping out of bed. I throw a t-shirt on, jump into my trousers and make a half-assed attempt and putting my parka on, before heading to the kitchen, grabbing an apple before heading out the door.

Why the fuck am I so worked up on this? Do I really need to care about some stranger sending a text message about meeting up? Well, it must be important if it's sent to me through an unknown number..

I chomp down the apple as I speed walk towards the address. I arrive at the place: a small house.

Huh, that was anticlimactic.

I check the time: 10:00 exactly, before knocking on the door.

After waiting for a few seconds, the door finally opens and- oh.

"Huh, to be honest I didn't think you'd actually show up." A man says.

"I didn't think you were able to find out my phone number." I reply.

"It was my job for the last 10 years kid, it's textbook." He chuckles.

"It's good to see you, Sergeant." I say.

"It's ex-Sergeant, Remember? Lost my job saving your ass." The red-haired man says.

"Saving me? You're kidding right." We both laugh.

"Come on in, kid. We have some things to discuss." He welcomes me in, checking outside for a second, before closing the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, I brought back a character! By the way, you should know how annoying my life is right now if this small chapter took 4 days to write. Yeah, fucking hate Christmas exams.**

 **Anyway, if you liked this chapter or have any feedback whatsoever, then please leave a review as that would be very much appreciated. And as always…**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	7. Old Habits

**I know, I've been slow as fuck. Better late than never I guess.**

 **First of all, I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, and that this should be a late gift for you all.**

 **Second of all, the story isn't even halfway through and it already has over 1500 views and has the highest follower count compared to the rest of my stories, so thank you so much!**

 **Alchemy, yeah Kenny is being peer pressured so hard right now! XD. Yates returning also needed to happen, considering it would otherwise just leave a gaping plot hole, so, yeah. Smarvin, let's just say Yates will be taking a backseat in this story. 001, Coon's voice is slightly deeper and more animalistic, kinda like Wolverine's, so that's why it's nothing more than slightly familiar. Lyoko, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the rest of this story as much as I do writing it! And Max, you sure caught up fast! Glad you're here, and what are your opinions of the other stories? Would love to know!**

 **Anyway, this might be my last chapter till 2018, so if it is, Happy New Year!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

 **[OKAY, um, I debated about including this little warning for a bit before finally adding it in, but fuck it what harm can it cause? Basically, if you don't wanna see Mama Cartman getting beat up or if you're just not a fan of women beating in general, then skip to the safe point.]**

* * *

3rd Person PoV

Laughter fills the air as Liane Cartman crashes to the stage floor.

"Holy hell! You people are still entertained by this chick? I only intended this as a Christmas present to all of you, but it's fucking June now! Holy shit!" A man in a red mask paces from side to side, holding a whip in his hand as an audience of around 20 watches from behind a glass wall at his little "show"

He whips her on the back a few times, making her cry in agony, before having her face pressed up against the glass. A few henchmen walk towards it, banging on the glass and making faces at her until she's dragged away.

"Sorry folks, she's not for sale!" He says, pulling her back on her feet until he's right up behind her.

"However… that doesn't mean we don't get to see the goods!" He laughs, beginning to unclasp her bra..

 **[SAFE]**

Suddenly the doors burst open, and a blonde man strolls in with a katana at his belt.

The henchmen turn towards him, and fear fills most of their eyes. They've seen what the Overlord has done, and they laugh, but that all changes when they gaze at the man's scar on his eye.

"The Professor Of Chaos. What a, _pleasant,_ surprise." The Overlord says, gritting his teeth under his mask.

Chaos smirks, enjoying the gangster's obvious annoyance. "A word alone, if you please." He demands.

He stares him down for a few seconds, before fixing Liane's bra.

"I suppose this little show has come to an early end. Everyone, get the fuck out." He orders his henchmen as they all groan.

The gunmen all push past the Professor, some giving him dirty looks, but the last one does more than that.

"Some fucking kid with delusions is the reason I won't get off today? Fuck you, you piece of shit." He spits at him.

Chaos sighs, before unsheathing his katana and slicing the gunman's throat. The rest watch in horror as he collapses to the ground, clutching his throat as he gargles, succumbing to his death.

Tenorman raises his eyebrow under his mask as the rest quickly leave the room. Satisfied, Butters wipes his sword clean before sheathing it.

"Was that really necessary? Now I have to find some other cunt who's willing to spend his days guarding this shit hole until I say otherwise." The Overlord says.

"If only I did that _before_ most of your men were wiped out by some cosplayer with anger issues." He chuckles.

"Fuck you too." He replies, attempting to drag the beaten woman off the stage.

"Ah, ah, let her stay for a bit longer." He moves closer to the glass, examining her.

"Wait a minute, is that the fatass's whore of a mother?" He asks.

"Yeah, she's a tough little bitch." He replies.

"That must have pissed him off. Has he tried looking for you or has he been eating his emotions at KFC?"

"Actually, he disappeared about a week after. Nobody's seen him since." The Overlord replies.

"Why are you keeping her so fat? All the chicks in the hall of whores back there look like they've had to share a slice of bread between them." He asks, slightly surprised.

"She's my prized possession, and of course the boys prefer someone with, a little more meat on their bones." He smirks.

"Eugh, don't get into detail about it." Chaos steps back, disgusted. "You know, I nearly cut up her fat son with this very sword. If only I could do that to her.."

"She's not for sale. Besides, I have an ending way worse planned for her." Scott smirks, remembering the way Cartman was ready to explode when he told him his plans. "But anyway, why are you here?"

"Simple. I need your men to hop into their little vans and go kidnap some test subjects. Preferably ones from South Park." He says.

"Test subjects? I'm financing your operation because I want the Coon taken care of, not so you can work on some science project!" The Overlord angrily retorts.

"Yes, and how do you plan on subduing this guy? You want him taken care of but not dead, remember? I just need to lure him into a trap, but I need a certain toxin for this to work. So, again, find me some test subjects please? Ones that actually give me enjoyment in torturing them, not these pathetic whores begging for any kind of death.

"Fine! But this be worth it." He says, before dragging the woman off the stage.

"Oh, it will be…" Chaos smirks.

Kenny's PoV

"You want something to drink kid? Like, coffee, soda-"

"Got any whiskey?" I reply, and Yates seems a little taken back by this.

"Kid, you're not aloud to drink until you're 21." He looks at me.

"Oh, so even after resigning as Police Sergeant of South Park and Denver, you're still trying to enforce the law? What's ironic is that you say this to a former vigilante." We chuckle a bit.

"Heh. I suppose I forgot about that part." He says as he begins making some coffee.

I check my phone for any missed calls from Bebe, but she's done nothing since yesterday. Shit. Setting my phone down on the table, I notice there's quite a few chairs for someone who lives on their own.

"This house feels a little, empty, doesn't it?" I ask him, and he freezes.

"Yeah well, that happens if your wife leaves you…" He says, and I internally curse at myself.

"I am, so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine kid, honestly. I bet you understand this more than I do anyway. I'm sorry about your sister, and your father, that must be hell for you and your mother to go through."

"Thank you. I honestly can't believe what my brother is going through. He hasn't tried to keep contact with us since the funeral. Hell, he didn't even visit Karen in hospital…" My hands begin to shake, before I take deep breaths.

"Why did you call me here? Hell how did you even find my number?" I ask.

"I'm an ex-Police-Sergeant, you seriously believe I don't know how to find a phone number?" He jokes, trying to lighten the mood. Seeing I'm not chuckling, he continues. "I called you here to bring you up to date on the current situation. And, some other things you might want to know."

"Why would I want to know anything? Can't I just be left out of this?" I begin to get angry.

"Kenny, I've managed to gather a shit ton of information, and if I can't do anything to stop this I might as well pass it on to a guy who could. Whether you take up the mask or not, this information is safer with you." He says, and I sigh in defeat.

"Fine. My weekends have been getting boring anyway." I say, and he stands up.

"Follow me." He says, and I follow him out of the kitchen. He leads me upstairs, and finally into a room with one of the walls covered in newspaper clippings, pictures, notes and all kinds of weird detective shit.

"What the hell.." I mutter as I gaze at the cluster of information.

Some newspaper clippings have headlines like:

 _MASS PANIC AS POLICE ANNOUNCE CHAOS RETURN_

 _IS MYSTERION INVOLVED IN LATEST ATTACK?_

 _WHO IS THE COON, AND WHAT DOES HE WANT?_

 _FITZGERALD OPENS UP ABOUT "CLAWED MENACE"_

 _IS MYSTERION DEAD?_

"The news usually spreads a lot of bullshit, but alas, sometimes they can be helpful." Yates says, before sitting down at his desk, typing on his computer.

"The fuck is the reason for all of this?" I turn to him confused.

"Well, I first began collecting information when this Coon guy started surfacing back in February. Ever since I've been collecting everything I can to find out more about him, because it's just, so intriguing." He says.

"How so?" I ask.

"Well, the dude is slaughtering an entire mob while the police can't even find out a location. And even though he does kill a shit ton of criminals, he hasn't caused a single police fatality. And the fact that Emily hates him is quite amusing." He chuckles.

"Who the fuck is Emily?" I ask.

"Emily Fitzgerald, my replacement as Sergeant. I trained her myself, along with… well that doesn't matter I suppose." He says, but I can already tell that he's talking about Mitch. Hallucinating or not, I still pressed the button that killed him, along with many others.

"There's something else about him too that intrigues me." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, he's wiping out criminals but avoids the police at all costs. Makes me question his motives." He explains. "At first I thought he was just some random gangster getting revenge against the mob or something, until yesterday's incident at the University."

"I had a run in with him there. He seemed, like he really wanted to kill those shooters. He also seemed concerned about my safety, although he was a bit rude about it."

"Interesting. Although it raises a bit more questions than answers. Especially with the whole Chaos situation. After I heard about a breakout at a maximum security prison, I was a bit more sceptical than other people. I even contacted someone who survived the breakout, but he remained shady about it. After that, I assumed the worst, and I revisited the place I was when the clock tower blew." He explains, and I begin to feel guilty again.

"I found a chemical there, hidden inside the ceiling of the room you were in. Contained a few drops inside but I figured what it was after I rewatched the tape of you there. A hallucinogen, probably what caused you to go crazy in the first place. Then the bank robbery happened and I rewatched the Union Station footage, same toxin I bet. I then began drawing connections between Chaos and The Coon, But they fell through, and I concluded he isn't a part of this. But now, I'm finding a connection between Chaos and the Mob."

"Wait, what? Has he taken over the old drug ring again?" I ask.

"Not that one, the human trafficking one." As he says that, I feel uneasy. I heard that's what happened to Cartman's mom…

"Police found a van that had the same license plate as one caught on camera abducting little girls." Oh fuck.

"And, unfortunately for you, the name Mysterion has been popping up recently in Denver." He turns to me, showing a news article on how citizens are pleading for the vigilante's return.

"Well it can stay as speculation. I'm not doing anything about it." I walk out of the room.

"Now wait, listen, I know it's been hard for you but, people are beginning to lose hope." He follows me but I'm having none of it.

"And _I_ believe I have lost more than just hope! Listen, someone else already tried to convince me, someone I really care about, and if they can't do it, then you certainly won't. Thanks for the info, but you were just wasting your time." I say, storming off.

"Kid, just, think about it." He says, but I don't reply and I leave for my house.

 _Later That Evening_

3rd Person PoV

Yates heads back into the kitchen, opening his fridge. He grabs a microwaveable dinner and closes the fridge. However, he then notices a phone on his table. He turns it on, showing 4 missed calls from Bebe Stevens, and a voice message left from her.

"Hmm.." He wonders, before putting on a jacket and leaving the house.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, I apologise if this has been a giant exposition dump, and if the story has slowed down, but the next chapter features some action, particularly from a certain Clawed Menace. But anyway, if you liked this chapter, or have any feedback whatsoever, please leave a review as that would be very much appreciated, and as always…**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	8. Slaughterhouse

**Okay, um, first off, I am SO sorry for being extremely long overdue on this chapter. Stuff came up like school and being sick AGAIN so that didn't help, and the occasional writer's block when I actually did try and write this chapter, but I've finally found some time to write this and the next chapter back to back, which should be released by the end of the week, so, that's what you all deserve for waiting so long.**

 **Max, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, and I appreciate the compliment. 001, I honestly can't wait to write this team up since I have been waiting for a year and a half to do it! And Pelosius, it's fine, I'll allow you to translate it for Wattpad as I really want more people to read these, since there aren't that many South Park Superhero fanfics in my opinion (and way too many high school Mary Sue OC stories about their alter egos falling in love with a main character. Hate those, so much.)**

 **But anyway, after like, what, a month? Let's get back in!**

* * *

 _A Couple Hours Later_

Cartman's PoV

Mole says he has an upgrade for my suit out back, so I begin to make my way towards there. On my way though, the people I pass start giving me dirty looks.

The fuck is there problem? And I swear if they begin suspecting shit and start following me…

My stride becomes increasingly faster until I reach the garage, where Mole is waiting with his shovel.

"What ze fuck eez up with you?" He asks, noticing my slightly panicked expression on my face.

"Some of your men's eyes are wandering too much. I don't think they like me being called away by the boss all the time." I mutter.

"Ugh, zhey are all just peesed off zat zhey don't get a raise." He says, pulling out his phone. "C'mere, zis is tonight's target."

He shows me a few pictures of a slaughterhouse. That name will certainly live up to it's meaning…

"So, this place is one of the ones on the cleanup list?" I ask.

"Oui. Second-last, to be eexact. Ze building eez large enough to 'ost major operations but once we take eet out, ze mob will just be scattered like rats. Ezee pickeengs. After zis, zhere eez one more place we 'ave to go to, but zat should be ezee too because of 'ow sheet security ees zhere." He explains.

"Hell, we could take them both tonight." I reply, and he nods in agreement. "But did you have to call me away for this? You could have just sent a text!"

"Non. Zis eezn't ze reason why I called you 'ere. Come, look." He says as he opens the garage door. He walks over to my suit and grabs the helmet.

"Zis eez what I call your Mark II 'elmeet." He says before casually tossing it behind him and pulling out another, one more streamlined, and looks way more like a raccoon.

"I kept ze usual sheet, like ze ears and ze audio receptors inside, but I added somezhing you would probably eenjoy ever seence zat gas fiasco at ze school." Mole taps a third button on the side of the helmet to activate two plates that close over the mouth area, completely covering it.

"So, that's your solution to the toxin problem. A gas mask. You continue to impress me, Mole." I say before noticing something in the middle of the mask. "Wait, are those fucking whiskers? And are they connected to some sort of nose? The fuck?"

Mole begins laughing in response, to my dismay.

"Well, you are ze one who wanted to turn into a raccoon!" He continues laughing for a few minutes, before composing himself. "I will say zhough, ze whiskers are actually antennas, which boost your audio receptor signal so you can now take calls straight from your mask."

"At least it's useful." I sigh.

"Oh, and after many tries, I managed to cram zhermal vision een zis, but eet eez very early so damage to ze 'elmet will probably disable eet." He says.

"I'll probably only use it for scouting anyway." I reply as he closes the garage.

"Alright, alright, now get outta 'ere before people think we are fucking or some sheet. I'll meet you 'ere at 9." He says as he walks off with his shovel.

Still, I have a bad feeling about some of his men…

 _Later That Evening_

"You look like you're trying to infiltrate the FBI or something." I tell Mole who is dressed all in black leather.

"Says ze fucking raccoon. Now get een." He says as we hop into the car. I set the car to stealth mode and Mole prints in the coordinates. I set the car to stealth mode before we blast off towards the slaughterhouse.

"So, how do you feel, Coon? Ze war eez almost over, ze mob eez all but wiped out. Eet's just a matter of time until we find zis Tenorman beetch again." Mole says, but I still feel uneasy.

"It's going to be interesting, to say the least, trying to go back to society. I'm gonna have to come up with some bullshit to convince everyone back at South Park as to where I was." I chuckle at the thought of the groans the Jew will be having when he sees me again.

"I'm pretty sure zat Heidi girl of yours will 'elp. You're lucky to 'ave 'er on your team." He replies.

"I'm lucky to have a team. Mysterion, as crazy as he is, gotta hand it to him for dealing with this crap by himself. As for Heidi, yeah, she's a good friend, but good liar? I don't know about that… Besides, I might have to stay a little while longer if Butters keeps being a nuisance. I'd love to give him a good few pricks in his side for what he done to me at the stadium." I remember back then, him laughing with that sword in his hand. He totally deserved that ninja star to the eye.

"Ah, oui, zat's right, before you became a merciless badass you were crying een front of a stadium full of people." He begins to laugh.

"Haha, fuck you too." I deadpan as we reach our destination.

"Alright let's see. Which button is the thermal vision?" I ask.

"Um, fourth I think." He taps my helmet and the lenses close over before kicking into thermal vision.

"Thanks." I hop out of the car before gazing upon the slaughterhouse. Wow, we really must have cleared out the mob, as I can only see about 10 heat signatures inside the building. However, there are about 4 guys outside, but they are spread out in a way that we can take them out one by one as we head in.

"Well, what do you see?" He asks.

"About 10 guys inside and 4 guys on the outside. They're spread out though, so we can take them without raising any alarm bells." I say.

"Good. Shall we begin zhen?" He says, putting on an earpiece and a mouth mask before grabbing a silenced pistol.

We sneak our way towards the building, hiding behind a car as my attention turns to the first and second guards.

"I can flank him undetected, but the far guy might notice the kill." I tell Mole.

"Don't worry, I got eet." He says. I then sneak across to the left of the first guy, stopping at car behind him.

 _-SNIKT-_

I leap over the car, stabbing the guard in the back before he can do anything. I look up to see the other guard raise his assault rifle, before abruptly crumpling to the ground, and a blood splatter on the wall behind him where his head was.

Mole gives me a nod, before continuing through the parking lot to the next two guards. They are both standing next to a door, presumably the entrance. Mole aims his gun at the one on the right as I begin to rush the left. As Mole puts a bullet in the right, I stab the other against the wall before he can shoot. They both drop and I begin work on lockpicking the door with a claw.

"Eet's like these keeds don't know how to use a gun at all. I picked up some of zhere weapons and ze safety was steel on. What a load of eediots." Mole chuckles.

"Well it seems that since we wiped out everyone, the mob is taking anyone at this point." I say as I hear the lock click.

"Oh sheet, drop!" Mole says and we both go prone as a van goes through the parking lot. I turn on thermal vision to see a shit ton of people inside.

"What's een eet?" Mole asks.

"Just a bunch of girls, the usual." I hate how I have to add "usual" to that sentence. The van disappears around the building and we enter the building. We find ourselves in the main area, swarming with gunmen as the van backs into the building to my left. We hide behind a line of pig corpses as we plan our next move.

"You take ze left, I'll take ze right. You draw ze most of ze fire and I'll gun them down from my poseetion." Mole says as he whips out his M16. I sneak around towards the van, hiding behind some crates as I hear an argument coming from the van.

"I don't see why you're keeping her in there! She's better looking than most of this lot!" One complains.

"Which is why I'm delivering her to the Overlord himself. Some sort of special requirement he needs, shame though, she'd be good to bone. I made an effort to get her in here you know, she tried to bite me, the bitch!" They laugh.

"Oh, so she's sleeping like an angel but when she wakes up she's a fucking devil." They laugh again.

"What the hell are they laughing about?" I radio to Mole.

"It's just some blonde bitch lying inside the van. And she's about to wake up…" Mole says with an amused tone.

I hear a sudden door slam and some muffled cries for help, and the men laugh again. Alright, I've had enough of this. I jump out from the crates and dive at one of the laughing guys, landing with my claws embedded in his chest. I see the other one rushing to the driver's seat, but before I can chase him I'm getting shot at by the other gunmen. A bunch of girls are caught in the crossfire as they try to run as Mole begins gunning down the remaining mobsters. I claw at a few of them as I see one heading towards Mole's position, before being bludgeoned to death with his shovel.

I kill the last guy as Mole hops out from his hiding place. However, the van starts and quickly darts away from the building.

"Fuck! Whoever's in there, they are important." I say to Mole and we leave the bloodbath and run towards the car.

Kenny's PoV

Since Mom is away at work, I'm stuck here at my house with beer and the remote in my hand. And there is nothing interesting on TV! I end up switching it to the news, where there's a car chase in progress. I take interest in one of the cars, however. Looks like an armoured vehicle, chasing a white van with a shit ton of cops behind them.

Before I can think any more of it, I hear a knock at the door. I wearily walk to the door, and to my dismay, Yates is standing right there.

"For God sake, I thought I told you I want nothing to do with this." I say, ready to slam the door.

"Relax kid, you forgot this back at my house." He pulls out my phone from his pocket. I take it, sceptical.

"Oh, sorry about that then. Thanks, but are you sure you didn't hack into this or anything?" I joke.

"Hah, no I didn't but I'm pretty sure someone's worried about you. You have a crap ton of missed calls." He says, and my eyes widen. Fuck, FUCK! I check my phone to see Bebe's 4 missed calls and a voice message.

"Alright, thank you, bye!" I quickly say before shutting the doors. I then sit back on the couch, playing the voice message.

"Kenny? Why the fuck won't you pick up! I was trying to call you so that I can apologise for last night, but now I think someone's following me. Kenny, please pick up the ph- HEY!" Her voice cuts off and I can hear some sort of struggle going on in the background, before a sudden cry of pain as the message ends.

I throw my phone away in horror as I look back at the TV, realising who's in that van. Flashbacks of Karen and Dad fly around in my mind as I switch off the TV and rush to my room in a panic, shutting the door as I have a full on freak out.

"No, not again, NO, NO!" I begin calming myself down as I my eyes dart to a box slightly hidden under my bed.

"Never again." I say as my fists clench.

* * *

 **A/N: Soooooo I hope this filled your one month gap of having to wait for a chapter. Next chapter should be up by the end of the week, and hopefully another one next week since it's my mid term break then. But anyway, if you liked this chapter, please leave a review as that would be very much appreciated, and as always…**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	9. Guardian

**End of the week, hah.**

 **001, Glad to be back! (Deja Vu) I still have to watch the Punisher, but that doesn't really matter as I consider this the sequel to both Mysterion Returns and The Coon. And I STILL need to watch a playthrough of TFBH. Can't wait for your stories though! Pelosius, I read the translated version, and you pretty much nailed it. It's completely 1 for 1. As for Cartman remembering Kenny's deaths, I think I might have retconned that in the very first story, and I don't consider this that canon anyway so, yeah. Thakeron, I already sent you a large block of text as a reply, but I hope you enjoy this chapter regardless.**

 **Oh shit, I didn't do a disclaimer last chapter. Oh well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

3rd Person PoV

"Fuck, oh fuck this is not good." The driver says as he slams the accelerator to flee the slaughterhouse.

His phone begins ringing: an unknown number. He fumbles with the phone as he tries to get it out of his pocket while keeping the van on the road. Eventually, he answers.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?" He gives a panicked yell as he swerves to miss a car.

"Now, now, that is no way to talk to your boss." The voice says, distorted with a voice manipulator.

"Oh, shit, um, Mr Overlord, Sir! The slaughterhouse, it's-"

"I KNOW THAT IT'S BEEN COMPROMISED. Do you have the girl?" He demands.

"Uh, y-yes, Sir!" He answers immediately.

"Then get her here, no matter what. Oh, and I would be careful, I'm pretty sure you have attracted loads of attention." The phone cuts off as a spotlight begins shining on the van, as well as sirens being heard from behind.

"THIS IS DENVER POLICE DEPARTMENT, PULL OVER!" Above, the helicopter pursues the van as Fitzgerald watches from inside.

"Ma'am, we have located The Coon at the suspected location. He is with at least one other accomplice." An officer says to her.

"I figured that leaving them alone until The Coon would strike was a good idea. Now we have both of them." She grins. "Get the SWAT after The Coon!" She orders.

Meanwhile, at the slaughterhouse, Coon and Mole are inside the Coonmobile. The Coon presses a button, activating all the lights inside the car.

 _{Coonmobile, fully operational}_

Cartman slams on the accelerator as the burst out onto the road.

"Eric, we are too far be'ind, we are never going to catch ze basterd from 'ere." Mole complains.

"Oh come on, he couldn't have gone that far." He says, eying the helicopter. "And it looks like all we have to do is follow the sirens."

"Um, I think ze sirens are following us." Mole says as he eyes the screen displaying the rear view camera, showing a bunch of cop cars swarming them.

"Oh, fuck my life. Where did you get the information on the slaughterhouse Mole?" He asks.

"... Ze Denver Police records." Mole sighs as Cartman facepalms.

"Damnit! They knew this was the place, they knew we were coming and they let us do the damn dirty work." He curses under his breath.

"Now, calm down, you are currently in what is basically a tank. Zhere is no way in 'ell zhey are getting to us." Mole assures him.

"We still have to shake them. We don't need the cops finding our base after we get this guy." He replies.

"I thought we were going to raise 'ell at ze next place." Mole says.

"I'll consider it after we lose the cops." He replies. Mole closely watches the helicopter take a right.

"Zat way, hurry up." Mole points right and The Coon makes a sharp turn onto a straight. However, at the end of it, there's a large SWAT blockade with numerous SWAT officers standing in front of it.

"Uh, Eric.." Mole says.

"I see it. Don't worry we'll smash right through it." Cartman assures him.

"Eric zhere are people standing zhere." He says. Coon takes a closer look.

"They'll move, I'm sure of it." He reassures Mole, and slightly himself.

However, the SWAT officers don't budge, even if they begin shaking.

"Cartman, zhey aren't moving." Mole says.

"They will." He says as they near the blockade. Still no movement.

"Cartman!" Mole shouts as Eric swerves into an alleyway, narrowly missing the blockade and the officers. They emerge from the other side, with cops coming immediately from behind, double the amount from before.

"Sheet!" Mole shouts.

Meanwhile, as the van continues it's high speed chase, another blockade is set up for them.

Back inside the van, the driver dials the unknown number again, reaching the Overlord.

"I'm about to hit a fucking blockade! I'm not going to make it!" He cries.

"Don't worry. I always come prepared." The Overlord answers before hanging up.

Suddenly, one of the cars in the blockade explodes, destroying it, allowing the van to pass through.

"What the hell was that?" Fitzgerald clenches her fist from above.

"The blockade exploded. Must have been outside interference" An Officer replies. News helicopters invade the area, forcing the police helicopter to descend.

"Fucking media choppers. Tell the men on the ground to ram the damn van then!" She orders.

Back on the ground, the cop cars begin to catch up on the van. One car drives up beside it, attempting to ram it into some street posts. The response is getting rammed into another cop car, sending them both crashing into a building. The van misses another ramming attempt, swerving to narrowly miss a lamp post, as two cop cars come up on either side of the vehicle. They both start ramming it from either side, causing the driver to pull out a submachine gun. He smashes a window before firing at the cops in the car. He misses each shot as the cop readies to return fire. Fumbling with his gun and the steering wheel, the driver struggles to reload as the cop pulls up to the window with his gun out.

Just as he's about to fire on the driver, a gunman wearing a skull mask riding a motorcycle pops out in front of the cop and shoots him in the head, crashing the car into a lamppost. Another masked rider does the same thing to the other cop on the other side, spinning him out. Another motorcycle appears behind the van, and they begin covering the van from each side.

"Goddamnit! Get a sniper out here!" Fitzgerald yells as she opens the side door of the helicopter.

Meanwhile, in the Coonmobile, Coon and Mole continue to have near misses with the cops as they struggle to follow the helicopters above the van.

"I think we are getting close." The Coon says as the cops keep appearing behind them.

"We 'ave to get away from zhese cops before we reach zis van or else ze amount of cops be'ind us will fucking triple." Mole says as he readies his assault rifle. Coon notices this.

"Woah, what the fuck do you have that out for?" He asks.

"We 'ave to get zis done one way or another." Mole replies.

"No dead cops. I thought we agreed on this." Coon says, and Mole opens his mouth in protest, but Cartman gives him a glare. Backing down, Mole puts away his assault rifle before sitting back.

"Hey, is zat ze van?" Mole points to his left, where he sees the van ahead of them. They both groan at the sight of the cops closing in on the van.

"Now 'ow ze fuck are we going to reach zhem. Zhere is a wall blocking our sides of ze road." Mole points out the barrier between them. At this moment, The Coon gets an idea.

"Select Condensed Air Mines." The Coon commands the computer as it brings up its targeting system.

 _{Condensed Air Mines Selected, Targeting System, Online}_

"What ze fuck are you doing?" Mole asks as The Coon presses a few buttons.

 _{Front Facing Targeted Selected}_

"Just hit the throttle when we hit it." He says, and Mole realises the plan.

"You're fucking insane." He replies.

"I know." The Coon smirks before shooting a mine directly in front of him. As soon as they hit it, Mole goes full throttle, blasting them into the air, past the cop cars chasing the van, and landing them directly behind the rear motorcycle. The landing causes some of the cops directly behind to slam on the brakes, causing a jam of cop cars behind the Coonmobile, leaving it completely open.

"What, The, FUCK HAPPENED?" Fitzgerald screams into her radio, fuming having just watched the stunt The Coon pulled.

"He has a lot of firepower, ma'am." An officer replies with an impressed tone.

"AND YOU DON'T?!" She screams before shutting off the radio.

Back on the road, Mole disengages the boost as the Coonmobile begins to gain on the van. The rear motorcycle gunman aims his weapon at the car, spraying it with a load of bullets that barely make a dent in the car. The Coon moves to the right of the motorcycle, before ramming it hard, sending it crashing behind them.

"I can't use the air mines against the van as it might injure the person at the back. I'll have to ram it from behind and have the front crash into a lamppost or a wall." The Coon says.

"Zhere are more cops coming be'ind us, but zhey are quite far. If we are interrogating zis beetch, we better do it fast." Mole says.

"We aren't interrogating anyone." The Coon coldly says before increasing the throttle, gaining speed on the van.

Meanwhile, up in the air, a news chopper is covering the scene closely. The police helicopter next to them have snipers attempting to kill the motorcyclists, but they keep missing.

One of the snipers notice something as he is reloading. He uses his scope to take a look at the news chopper's landing skids. His eyes widen at the sight.

"Ma'am, you may wanna see this!" He says to Fitzgerald, who takes a look through her binoculars to see a dark-cloaked figure hanging from the chopper. She quickly yanks the rifle away from the sniper and lines up a shot, but before she can fire, the figure releases his grip from the helicopter and dives towards the van.

The figure's cape opens up, allowing him to glide across the sky before landing on the roof of the van. Before the motorcyclists can fire, the figure whips out two shurikens and throws one at each bike's front tyre, sending both of them to a screeching halt as the Coonmobile zooms past them.

Inside, both the Mole and The Coon back away from the van, visibly shocked.

On the van, the re-emerged Mysterion takes a quick glance at the armoured vehicle before hanging off the side of the van, giving it no attention. He moves to the driver, who in a panic, begins shooting out the window. This causes Mysterion to lose his grip in his right hand, having him precariously hanging from the side of the van with his left. Struggling for a few seconds, Mysterion manages to get a hold with his right, before kicking the driver in the head. The driver raises the gun, but it gets kicked out of his hand, before finally, Mysterion kicks him hard enough to have him ever left, sending the van hurtling towards a lamppost.

Mysterion let's go of the van, landing on his feet as the van comes to a sudden halt when it crashes into the lamppost. The Coonmobile zooms to the right both, before coming to a halt just ahead of the crash. The Coon then jumps out of the vehicle and heads towards the driver.

Mysterion casually walks to the back of the van, opening it to reveal an exhausted Bebe Stevens. The look she first gives him is one of awe, surprise, shock, and wonder. He helps her down without saying a word, before hearing the sound of a dying gasp. He slams the door shut before seeing The Coon walk back towards the armoured car. Mysterion walks over to the driver's seat to see the driver with his throat slit.

He turns to The Coon, who is staring at him. He gives him a long glare, before The Coon glances up, and runs back towards his car. Mysterion considers giving chase before hearing the sound of helicopter blades above. Cop cars surround the area, allowing the Coonmobile to escape and they completely enclose Mysterion.

"MYSTERION, STAND DOWN. YOU ARE SURROUNDED. YOU ARE A VIGILANTE AND YOU WILL BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE." Fitzgerald says through a megaphone.

Mysterion takes a look around him, surveying the situation as cops get out of the cars and aim their weapons at him. He then takes out two sets of firecrackers, hesitating to see if the cops would open fire. When they too hesitate, He ignites both, tossing them at either side of him, causing large enough explosion to create a thick smoke cloud.

When the smoke clears, Mysterion is nowhere to be found.

* * *

 **A/N: HE'S BAAAAAAAACK Finally after a story and 9 chapters, Mysterion has made his return! Tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review, as that would be very much appreciated. And as always…**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	10. Back in the Game

**I know, I know, I suck with timing.**

 **It has been, what, 4 months? Yup, last chapter came out in January, oh my god I need to manage my time well. Hell, it's 23:30 right now as I begin to write this, and I probably won't have it finished in one sitting. Oh well, I have exams this week…. or last week if I'm truly shit at writing. Hope you enjoy the bumper Chapter.**

 **001, yep, ripped that straight out of The Dark Knight Returns. Don't feel bad whatsoever.**

 **Pelosius, great job on the first chapter! Wished you continued it though.**

 **Thakeron, sorry you had to wait this long for your fix xD**

 **To the Guest, jeez someone hates my OCs.**

 **Alright, you've waited long enough, here you go!**

 _Somewhere in Denver_

"You're hearing it live folks, Mysterion has just disappeared near the incident involving the DPD and The Coon. This hectic chase through the streets concluded with a shock-"

A van's driver switches off the radio as they pull over near an alleyway.

"Holy fuck, he's back, oh my god we're fucked!" His passenger rocks back and forth in his seat.

"Will you calm the fuck down! The sooner we get this shit done, the less of a chance we have left to deal with him!"

Suddenly one of their phones starts ringing, causing both men to jump.

"It ain't mine, dipshit." The driver looks at the passenger. Flipping him off, he fumbles around in his pocket for his phone.

"Hello?"

"We have a situation." A distorted voice is heard.

"You're bullshit to deal with, not ours." He replies, cocky.

"Not if I'm the one paying you, or should I say keeping you alive." The passenger's eyes widen.

"Mr Overlord, sir, I am so sor-"

"Cut the crap. The slaughterhouse is compromised, all we have is the club. Make all your deliveries there, and be more discreet. You don't want Mysterion to find you, now do you?" He hangs up before the passenger has a chance to reply.

"Was that -gulp- our boss?" The driver asks.

"Yeah. Slaughterhouse got fucked, now we just head to the strip club." He replies.

"Well at least that's somewhat pleasant." The driver jokes as he spots a young, nervous girl walking alone the sidewalk they're parked on.

"Shit, dude, 12 o'clock." He points to the girl.

"Damn, dude, she's cute, but she looks a bit thin." The passenger replies.

"Yeah, if only we parked next to that alleyway. It's just a few more feet in front!" The driver groans.

"Quit your whining and get out before she walks past." The passenger says. The driver opens his door just as the girl's about to walk past it.

"Hello there, my dear." The driver smiles at the girl. Frightened, she swiftly turns around to walk the other way, only to meet the other man holding handcuffs.

Acting on instinct, the girl kicks the passenger in the balls, making him collapse next to the alleyway, but before the girl can run away she is grabbed by the driver.

"Well aren't you a feisty little bitch?" The driver slams her against the van as his partner struggles to get up.

"You, motherfucker! You'll pay for that you- GAH!" Suddenly he's pulled into the alleyway, leaving the handcuffs on the ground.

"What the… nah, I ain't dealing with this shit." The driver pulls a gun and holds it to the girl's head, walking towards the alleyway.

"Come out! Or this bitch gets a bullet in her temple!" He calls out as the girl squirms.

"Please, please don't!" She whimpers, But has her mouth quickly covered by the driver's hand.

"Will you shut the fuck u- AGH!" His gun arm is swiftly yanked back with a loud *crack* making him drop the gun and let go of the girl. She turns around to see a cloaked figure grabbing the man by the neck and shoving him against the van with one arm.

The figure then looks to the girl and utters: "Run."

"Thank you, Mysterion." She says gratefully before fleeing the scene.

"Oh- Oh my G-God it's y-you isn't it!" The driver stutters through his words as the vigilante's gaze shifts to his eyes.

"Who do you work for?" He asks with a gruff tone.

"I'm never going to tal- AGH!" He twists his broken arm, making it crack once more.

"WHO?!" He demands.

"You're never getting anything out of me!" He replies.

"We'll see about that." Mysterion proceeds to slam his head into the van, knocking him out.

 _The Safehouse_

The Coonmobile arrives at Mole's facility, where the Coon hides it in it's usual spot. As he parks the car though, the Mole looks at him with a worried expression on his face, stroking his shovel nervously.

"Eric, we need to talk about zis." He throws his shovel out of the car before hopping out.

"There's nothing to talk about." The Coon replies, locking the car and removing his helmet.

"You know who zat was, right? If 'e finds out about zis-"

"He won't. He won't find out about this place, besides, I'd rather be worried about your own men." I angrily retort.

"You 'ave to be more careful from now on, I am not reesking my beezness over zis." Mole closes the garage door.

"He'll have to get through me first. We'll strike the last stronghold they have tomorrow, that is of course, if the police haven't found out about it already, or even worse, Mysterion himself." The Coon then leaves The Mole standing nervously in the dark.

Mysterion's PoV

"Wh-what the… where am I-AHHHHHHHHH!" The gangster screams as I hold him upside-down from the roof of the tallest building in Denver.

"Good, you're awake." I growl as I hear my cape flap due to the wind.

"Who do you work for?"

"Go f-fuck yourself- GAH HOLY SHIT!" I shake him a bit, causing him to scream more.

"The current is strong and my arm is getting tired. You're running out of time, now GIVE ME A NAME!" I demand.

"Please! You don't understand, he'll kill me!" He pleads.

"I have a feeling this would too." I let go of the leg I'm holding and he plummets towards the ground, screaming. As he is about halfway down the building, I catch his leg with my grapple, causing me to hear a distant cry of pain. I pull him back up to a reasonable height, and I see him clutching his leg.

"YOU FUCKER! YOU BROKE MY FUCKING LEG!" He cries out once more.

"You want me to break your neck? A name." My finger rests on the release button to the grapple gun, as he lays swinging in the wind.

"Okay! Okay! I don't know his name but I know where he is!" He pleads.

"Spill it." I demand.

"He's at-"

 _-BANG-_

His head is blown off, making me jump back and press the release button. I proceed to look down to see his distant corpse in a heap of his own blood in the pavement.

Then I see the red dot.

I roll back, barely dodging a sniper bullet, before whipping out my binoculars. I trace the red laser back to a building that's under construction, where I see someone with a skull mask pointing a sniper rifle at me.

Before they can fire the next shot, I leap off the building and begin gliding towards them. They keep shooting, causing me to have to dip and dodge, but eventually I dive down towards them, crashing through the window they were looking through, and tackling them to the ground.

They reach for a knife on their hip but I break their arm before they can. I then take off the mask, revealing a woman's face.

"Who do you work for?" I demand, twisting her arm. She doesn't react though, instead, she smiles, before biting down on something. She spits out purple gas at me, which I breathe in, causing me to jump back.

The world around me starts going crazy, I look down to see the woman choking violently, before going completely still.

I feel, dizzy…

" _Kenny?"_

What? Who, who said that?

" _Are you feeling okay?"_

WHO IS SAYING THAT.

" _It's me. Kenny."_

I turn around to see… it. That, thing. That, dark, figure, with the glowing "M" on his chest.

" _Kenny?"_

It's _her_ voice.

" _HAHAHAHAHA"_

Hearing his laugh causes me to dive out the window, hurtling towards the ground. Everything begins to turn back to normal, and I regain my senses as the ground becomes a whole lot closer. I pull up, and I grapple to a rooftop. I pull out my gun, and place it into my mouth.

That's enough for one night.

 _The Next Day_

Cartman's PoV

I wake up with Heidi staring right at me.

"What?"

"YOU RAN INTO FUCKING MYSTERION!?" She says in an excited tone.

"Oh, you saw the news I guess." I groan as I get out of bed.

"Was he as cool as people say he is? Did he break anyone's arm? Did you talk to him?!" She bombards me with questions.

"Jesus, no, no and no. You are such a fucking fangirl."

"Oh come on, I watched him drop on a van, how was that not cool!?" She says.

"As long as he doesn't interfere with me, I don't give a shit. And don't you have school?" I ask her. Her eyes widen, and she checks her phone.

"FUCK!" She yells, before running out of my room.

 _At the Safehouse_

I arrive at Mole's safehouse, where everyone looks terrified. I guess they watched the news last night.

"Guys, I ain't doing this shit anymore."

"Yeah, no fucking way am I getting my ass kicked by that thing."

"Fuck this job, I'm out."

I roll my eyes as I head towards Mole's office.

"All your men seem to have gotten cold feet about the whole Mysterion problem."

"Fuck 'em. If zhey want to be cowardly beetches, zhey can go and fuck off. Oh, I found ze final base." He says, directing me to his computer.

"Where is it?" I ask.

"In ze south of ze ceety. A streep club." He rolls his eyes as he mentions that last bit.

"Of course it is. Fucking figured." I mutter in disgust.

"We heeting eet tonight?" Mole asks.

"Of course we are." I reply.

"Well, at least we'll 'ave some keeller fight music." He laughs.

Kenny's PoV

The whole school is talking about it. How motherfucking Mysterion showed up for the first time in 9 months. It's stressing me out a bit, but there's nothing I can do about it. I guess I'll have to live with it- GAH!

I get yanked out from the corridor into a small supply closet, by none other than my girlfriend.

"What the hell was that- mrphhh" She interrupts me by planting a kiss on my lips. I push her away (which was very uncommon so it lets her know something's wrong).

"What, the fuck are you doing?"

"Thanking you for saving my life." She says with a devilish smile.

"I should do it more often if you're going to do that." I reply, smirking.

"So, you're back. For good." She says.

"Maybe not for good, we'll just have to see." I move towards the door but she pushes me back, before locking it.

"Hey, I'm not done." She giggles.

"Bebe, we're gonna be late to class." I protest.

"Since when did you give a fuck about English?" She asked.

"Fair enough." I reply, and she starts undoing my belt.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mr Garrison. I was, uh, studying." I look at the class, who glare back, some are giggling, while Stan is giving me too big thumbs up. Fuck you too, Stan.

"You're being collected now anyway so it doesn't matter." Mr Garrison replies nonchalantly, not looking up from his gay porn magazine.

"Really, by who?" I ask.

"Don't know, don't give a shit. Now go." He says.

"Oh, and Kenny?" He asks.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"At least close your zipper next time." He replies, causing the whole class to burst out laughing, to my embarrassment. I close my fly before storming out of school.

Arriving at outside, I look around for my mum. She isn't there.

Suddenly a car honks nearby, I turn around to see Yates in the front seat.

I have a bad feeling about this.

I get in the back seat, as he takes me out of school.

"So much for not doing anything about it." He finally says after a length of silence.

"Why are you here?" I ask him.

"Because you've decided to get back into the game." He says.

"I suppose it had to happen sooner or later." I reply. I then notice him speed past my house.

"Hey! You passed my house!" I say.

"I'm not taking you home for another couple of hours. Heading to Denver and back isn't exactly a short distance." He says, leading me to raise an eyebrow.

"Why are we going to Denver?" I ask.

"I'm going to show you your next target." He replies.

"I'm sorry, target?" I ask.

"What? You and me, working on a case. Just like old times. Besides, you need some allies."

"Fine, whatever. Tell me more." I concede.

"It's a strip club in the south of the city. Buddies in the police force told me that it may be the last base of operations for the human trafficking gang that operates in Denver."

"So, you want me to infiltrate it and find out more." I ask.

"You were going to do that anyway." He smirks.

"Okay, why not just wait for the police to raid it?" I ask.

"They work too slowly, and after last night, the situation got a whole lot more dangerous. And hectic. Your reappearance has made people feel hopeful again, and it turn, made criminals scared." He says.

"And Stotch?" I ask.

"Whatever he's planning, now that you're back in the fray, it can't be good."

Third Person PoV

"Alright, Chaos, I brought you- what the.." The Overlord's eyes dart around the Professor's room, to see tables upturned, a sofa completely wrecked, some bottles smashed and the TV completely destroyed. In the middle of it, the Professor is sitting on the floor with his helmet next to him, his back turned from Tenorman.

"He's back." Is all he says, before throwing his helmet across the room.

"I understand what you're feeling. He's a new problem, but we can overcome him. Now, I know that this isn't the type you wanted, but I brought you someone who should do just fine." The Overlord grabs a red-headed woman in skimpy lingerie, and throws her inside.

"Thank you. Now get out." Chaos replies, his back still turned. Scott slams the door, leaving the near-crying woman and Chaos alone in the room.

Accepting her situation, the woman begins to unclasp her bra, and Chaos sees this in the reflection of his smashed TV.

"Oh god, no, don't do that, put it back on. I'm not a monster, you know." He stops her, to the woman's confusion and gratitude.

He then stands up and turns around to face her, before pulling out a syringe from his overcoat.

"Don't worry, my dear, we will still have some fun." He says, smiling.

 **A/N: Finally! A chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise you, it will not take 5 months for the next one xD. Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter, or if you have any feedback at all, please leave a review as that would be very much appreciated. And as always…**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	11. Consequences

**Okay, as you can tell I am bad with timing.**

 **School is finally over! Meaning I have a slight chance to update more frequently (don't get your hopes up though :/) and I'm hoping to end this story by at most Halloween, so yeah.**

 **Alex, you make me worry about your mental state, and possibly mine too, but that was an entertaining review! You really hate Cartman's though, don't you? Hope this is faster enough for you, it's faster than the last time at least.**

 **Sth, yeah, I am back!**

 **001, it's good to be back… for now at least. Kenny's zipper down was actually a last minute addition, btw.**

 **Smarvin, Fanfiction's notification system is indeed a weird one. Hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Jonathan, to be honest I never played The Fractured But Whole. Should try sometime, I do need the source material! I can tell you love my version of The Mole, heh.**

 **And as for your last comment, I might as well confirm this to give you all an idea of where I'm heading, but yeah, Damien's the next villain. :)**

 **But that's story is for another time, so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kenny's PoV

"It looks like a cheater's dream." I say in disgust as I see a few drunk men enter the strip club.

The sign at the top says "Junior's Club", which makes me think of something I did not expect to associate with a strip club, which makes me even more disgusted.

"It's quite clever, I have to admit. My theory is that the strippers are actually some kidnapped girls." Yates says.

"They wouldn't be that stupid to put their merchandise out in the open. It's too far of a risk." I say.

"Well, considering they have a load of guards around, too many for an ordinary strip club, at least 15. And no, I have not been inside, I've just been scoping it out since yesterday morning. Saw them go in." He explains.

"I wouldn't consider yourself to be a cheater, besides wouldn't you say you'd be too old for this sort of stuff?" I ask.

"For this, yes, but I like to think of my age as experience, kid. You wanna scope it out yourself? Check inside for more guar-"

"I have a girlfriend you know." I spit back.

"Huh."

"What?"

"Didn't people used to say you were some sort of sex addict?"

"Shut up and take me round the back." It takes me a moment to realise the exact words I said.

"Ooookay then." He drives to the back of the club, where construction is taking place.

"There's a ventilation system on the roof." I say, noticing the generators poking out from behind the roof.

"I suppose you can use the scaffolding to get up there. No need for doors to be kicked down." He adds.

"That's actually something I'm worrying about." I reply. I see him raise an eyebrow in the rear view mirror.

"How come?" He asks, confused.

"If you know, and you got this information from the police, chances are The Coon found out too. Judging from last night, everyone, including me, is going to hit this place some time or another. And I have a feeling they won't be so discreet as me…"

"The Coon? I heard the slaughterhouse wasn't a fit enough description for what happened last night. Do you even know what he's capable of?"

"I know exactly what he's capable of. I saw it with my own eyes. He's judge, jury and executioner." My mind flashes back to the school attack, and his brutal killing of that shooter.

I don't want a bloodbath, that's the last thing I would need in a dark room full of civilians and possible victims alike.

"So, are you going about this quietly?" Yates asks.

"Have to. Civilians are in play, and it may be fatal to start breaking arms. I'm going to extract a guard, find out what he knows." I say, a bit too confidently.

"You haven't done this sort of thing in a while, besides, I get that it'll be dark and all, but are you sure you'll be able to do this undetected?" He asks.

"You know who I am, you tell me." I look at him.

"I gotta tell ya kid, you got guts. More guts than any of the men under my authority back then." Yates chuckles.

Cartman's PoV

"Today, is the day!" I walk into the kitchen with a smile on my face. Heidi looks at me with an eyebrow raised while Cyndie glances up, before returning back to her knitting.

"What do you mean, "the day"?" Heidi asks.

"Today the human trafficking ring get's it's final ass kicking. Mole located their last stronghold in the city, and tonight, I'm clearing it out." I begin scanning the fridge.

"Huh, is it as fitting as a slaughterhouse?" She asks, taking a sip of her coffee.

"It's a strip club." I say nonchalantly, hearing Heidi spitting her coffee right back into the mug.

"A WHAT?!" She screams, making me jump, while Cyndie just giggles.

"My, my, Eric, is Heidi not good enough for you?" She remarks, causing Heidi and I to give her both a death stare.

"I'll continue my knitting." She says, wheeling her wheelchair out of the room.

"Seriously though, are you jealous or something?" I smirk.

"Oh shut up!" She shoots me a look as I sit down with an Ice Lolly.

"Well, go on, tell me. What's wrong?" I ask her.

"It just, it's a strip club, and they, that gang, it's just, UGH!" She looks like she's ready to throw up.

"I understand what you mean." I say, but she's not finished.

"It's just so disgusting and inhumane! Like what the fuck is wrong with some people?" She slams her fist on the table.

"Woah, calm down. I'll handle it, and those monsters will be dead by the end of the night." I assure her, in a sort of, sadistic way.

"For once, I agree with your mass murderous ways." She says, taking another sip.

"I'll take it. So, how was school?" I ask.

"I missed first period due to being late." She groans, to which I take pleasure in.

"Still boring, I assume?"

"For the most part, though Kenny was late to English… with his zipper down." She smirks.

"So, he hasn't changed then." I chuckle.

"Pretty sure he and Bebe were fucking like bunnies somewhere." She facepalms.

"Hah, whores." We both laugh.

"Have you even considered how you'll be able to face them again?" She asks.

"To be honest, I haven't put much thought into it." I admit.

"Well, you better start coming up with something. I certainly ain't taking the blame for you." She smiles, before leaving.

 _Later That Night_

Mysterion's PoV

I scout the building from a nearby rooftop, considering my odds.

This will be risky, and it will endanger numerous civilians if I do this incorrectly. One mistake, and a whole room may end up dead. The darkness and the loud music should cover some of my tracks, but due to the large crowd I will have to rely on the vents more than I usually do. There is also a chance that some guards may not even be involved, which further complicates things.

I have to find out who these guys work for. I know it can't be Chaos, but there may be a link to him. I might be able to take everyone down eventually, but as far as I'm concerned, this is my final lead.

I leap off of my rooftop, gliding towards the back of the club. The rears of all these buildings aren't well lit up, I suppose nobody really pays attention to them anyway.

Landing on the roof, I enter through the vents. I can faintly hear the music from in here. Good, that means it's loud enough.

Judging by the blueprints I found earlier today, the building must have some sort of second floor, overlooking the entire club. There's a good chance that a guard will be stationed up there, but I have to take him down quietly. It wouldn't be a great idea to cause mass panic, especially in times like th-

 _-BANG-_

Oh no.

I frantically crawl through the vents, as the number of bangs increases. I can hear people screaming, more gunshots, though quite faint as the music still plays.

Reaching the end of the vents, I open them and crawl out, finding myself on that second floor. I hear gunshots coming to my left, to which I see a terrified guard frantically shooting. Like a reflex, I throw a shuriken, which embeds itself in his hand.

"ARGH!" He yells, before I run up to him and knock him out with a right hook. Looking down, I see people scrambling to get out, some guards' bodies mostly on the floor, thankfully no civilians yet.

"AGH!" I hear the scream coming from the centre of the room, where I see.. red.

On his cape, on his claws.

 _-SNIKT-_

"ARGH!"

I see The Coon stab two guys in the stomach at the same time, collapsing in their own blood. He then looks up, noticing me staring at him.

The music booms on, as his focus snaps back to a guard, who he throws into the speaker system, changing the music.

I then hear gunshots coming from below. I look down, seeing two guards trying to shoot him. I jump down, landing behind them before knocking them both out by slamming their heads together.

I then hear a scream in the midst of mayhem and music to my right. I look in that direction before seeing a guard grabbing one of the strippers, pulling her off of her stage. She kicks him in the groin, making him collapse in pain, but he soon reaches for his gun. I rush towards the pair, and just as he raises his pistol, I tackle him off the stage, punching him in the face until he gets knocked out. The stripper takes this as a chance to escape, and runs off.

Suddenly I feel a sharp blow to the head, along with the sound of glass smashing. My ears begin ringing as I'm kicked to the ground. It's all a blur, but I see three guys kicking me down, beating the crap out of me. I try to counter but I'm just knocked down when I try. As this happens, I manage to see The Coon stabbing another guard, who fires his gun one last time. It doesn't hit him though, it hits… fuck.

The girl I saved collapses to the floor I see blood beginning to pour out of her neck. I begin hearing police sirens in the distance, my ears still recovering from the glass. The guards continue beating me as I see The Coon make his way to the exit.

No, I'm not letting him escape.

 _I'm gonna fight 'em all, a seven nation army couldn't hold me back,_

In a fit of rage, I elbow one of my attackers in the face, making him stumble back.

I turn onto my back, kicking one guy off me, as the remaining guard reaches for his gun.

 _They're gonna rip it off, taking their time right behind my back,_

I leap up as he takes aim, barely dodging when he fires. I grab his arm, taking it behind his back, and then snapping it back, causing him to scream. I head butted him, knocking him out, as I grab his gun.

 _And I'm talking to myself at night because I can't forget,_

I look up to see one of the guards swinging for me, which I dodge. I then proceed to kick him in the stomach before whacking him with the gun, knocking him out. I turn around, and the last guard is unholstering his gun. I shoot him in the shoulder before delivering a roundhouse kick to his head, making him drop.

 _Back and forth through my mind, behind a cigarette,_

I look to where I last saw The Coon, and he isn't there anymore, making me clench my fists in anger. A few surviving guards see me, and they block my path towards the shot girl.

 _And the message coming from my eyes says leave it alone._

I lunge at the first, targeting his chest by delivering a blow to his rib cage, before slamming his head on the nearby DJ's desk.

The next one smashes a beer bottle, and tries stabbing me with it. I narrowly dodge his first swing, before giving him a left cross, punching him in the stomach before grabbing the broken bottle and knocking him out by slamming the bottle's neck on his head.

The last one begins shooting at me, and I dive behind the DJ's counter.

He shoots the music player, shutting down all the speakers. The crowd's screams become more apparent. I ready a shuriken before jumping out over the counter, throwing it at the guard. It hits his gun, knocking it out of his hand. He glances at the gun before glancing back up at me, where I knock him out with a swift punch.

All the guards are either dead or knocked out, but my attention isn't focused on them. I move towards the lifeless body of the girl, where her back is turned to me. I roll her over, revealing the gaping bullet hole in her neck, where blood continues to pour out, and the blood that came out of her mouth and covered her face.

The room is empty, just me and all the corpses, but before I have time to think, I hear the sirens outside.

It's time to go.

3rd Person PoV

"Ma'am, we're in position." A cop says to the Sergeant.

"Alright, everyone move in." Fitzgerald leads the SWAT team inside the building, but they find nobody inside. Nobody that's not on the ground, that is.

"What the fuck…" She mutters, seeing the bodies scattered across the floor.

"The Coon must've got here before we did." One of her men remarks. She then notices something whining on the ground next to a guard's body.

A shuriken.

"Both of them. The murderer and the vigilante. Sweep the building, they might still be here!" She orders her men.

She then immediately moves to check on the guard's pulse.

"We've got a live one. Check the others that don't have claw marks, they might still be alive." She says.

"Ma'am, you may want to see this!" An officer shouts from the back. She heads over to the opened door that's marked "Authorized Personnel Only". Heading through it, she goes through a short corridor, before finding the officer.

"What did you find?" She asks, and he points to the door, looking visibly distressed. Fitzgerald reluctantly heads towards the door, opening it slowly.

Her eyes widen at the sight of numerous cages with malnourished women inside, with little to no clothing on.

"H-Holy, fuck…" She whispers in horror, dropping her gun in shock.

 _In The Streets_

"Mole. It's Cartman." The Coon drives through dimly lit alleyways as the sirens of cop cars is faintly heard in the distance.

"Eez eet done? Zhey wiped oot?" The Mole replies.

"Well, they would be if I wasn't interrupted." He mutters in spite.

"What 'appened? Ze cops?" Mole questions him.

"Worse. That caped prick was there, starting beating up some guards, meaning some are still alive." His grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Oh zat is wonderful. So you mean to say zat some eescaped?" Eric chuckles at his question.

"Cops arrived as soon as I left, they were probably captured and taken downtown… or to the hospital." He replies.

"Well, at leest eet eez done. Bring ze car back in one peeice, weel ya?" Mole remarks, before signing off.

The Coon comes out of a backroad into an abandoned industrial district. Place full of old steel mills and clothes factories, along with the lack of light makes it seem almost haunting.

"Ugh, can't fucking see, even with the lit up windows…" He mutters before pressing the red button.

 _{Stealth Mode Deactivated}_

The headlights light up, just in time to reveal the cloaked figure standing in the car's way.

"Fuck!" Eric sees him and swerves to the right, barely missing him.

The car temporarily loses control, spinning out slightly before drifting to a halt. The front faces the back of the figure, illuminating him, and brightening the green "M" on his chest.

"Son of a bitch…" The Coon curses under his breath, before reluctantly stepping out of the car. He moves in front of it, facing the vigilante.

A few moments pass as the two size each other up, eying each other up and down before finding themselves locked in a staredown.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" The dark-caped figure breaks the silence.

"I think, I THINK, I just killed a load of scum in their own safe house." The Coon smirks.

"This isn't a laughing matter. People died in there." Mysterion spits back with a tone of frustration in his voice.

"Obviously. I wasn't going to let such filth li-"

"I wasn't talking about the guards."

The Coon's smile vanished at this information, his face sinking with regret.

"Who was it?" He somberly asks.

"One of the girls." Mysterion's voice turns into more of a growl, more than it usually is.

"Was it me?" The Coon eventually asks.

"No."

His brief answer was a moment of relief for The Coon, giving out a sigh.

"I just saved her from getting shot, and then 20 seconds later I see her collapse to the ground with a hole in her neck, coming from a guard who was trying to shoot at YOU!" Mysterion's fists clench.

"What else was I supposed to do? She died in a scenario that has definitely saved more people from her fate." The Coon snaps back.

"You don't understand do you? She died because you just had to kill those men!" Mysterion yells.

"Of course I did! They all deserve to die for what they do!" The Coon replies.

"If you honestly believe that, then your sense of justice is extremely short sighted." Mysterion's comment makes The Coon remember something similar.

" _Heidi, these guys have been trafficking little girls and you're trying to justify their lives?"_

" _Well that's extremely short sighted."_

"It gets, the job done." He spits back.

"They didn't have to die." Mysterion retorts.

"And what if it went your way? What has sparing criminals ever done for this city? Or did you forget about Professor Chaos?" The Coon says, making Mysterion drop his guard for a split second.

"Of course you do. You let him live that day and look what happened now. He's out of jail causing mayhem yet again, more people are dying to him, more lives, shattered, all because you couldn't get the job done."

A single thought goes through Mysterion's head as he says this.

 _Karen_

"I get it. I'm unorthodox. But if you honestly believe that you have saved more people by letting those criminals live, then I have to say you are more short sighted than me."

Mysterion, seething with rage, clenches his fists again.

"No. You're wrong. You're a fucking executioner, and I will bring you in…"

He raises his fists into a fighting stance.

"...even if I have to do it by force." He concludes, slowly advancing forward.

"God fucking damnit." The Coon curses under his breath.

 _-SNIKT-_

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I'm a bitch for ending it here. Wow 3 thousand word chapters are becoming more frequent, aren't they? Hopefully I will have the next chapter up by the end of this… year, but, in the meantime, if you enjoyed this or have any feedback whatsoever, please leave a review as that would be very much appreciated. And as always…**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	12. Clash of the Titans

**Yay! It wasn't a month long wait!**

 **Slenderbrine, sorry but I just couldn't resist!**

 **Jonathan, I have seen a full play through of The Stick Of Truth and I will watch The Fractured But Whole soon!**

 **Alex, seems like your author has an interesting story to write. I will surely follow it to see why you are as mental as you are.**

 **Anonymous, sure!** **darthbatman11 as a Gmail account**

 **Guest, you made me think of this as a Street Fighter game xD**

 **Yaboi, seems like it. Cartman needs more hugs.**

 **Max, always be on the lookout as my update schedule is about as unpredictable as my mood swings (being 15 is a blessing and a curse sometimes)**

 **Smarvin, glad you enjoyed it, as well as the music bit, and I hope you enjoy this too!**

 **Anyway, on with it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters**

* * *

 _-SNIKT-_

The two caped crimefighters begin closing their gap, with each of them moving faster as they did. Mysterion then dashes towards his opponent, sprinting full speed at The Coon, who pulls his right arm back for an attack. He slashes forward but the guardian slides underneath his arm, swiping both of The Coon's legs causing him to fall on his face.

Swiftly getting up, Mysterion moves towards him, pulling out handcuffs, but The Coon pushes off the ground to deliver an impactful elbow towards the vigilante's chest, knocking him back several feet.

Landing with a hard _thud_ , Mysterion feels surprised on his adversary's strength but has little time to process this as he looks up to see The Coon steadily walking towards him, claws primed. Leaping up using a kip up, Mysterion meets an incoming slash, ducking back down again, barely dodging. As he stands back up he delivers a hard upper-cut on The Coon's sturdy chin, making him stagger back a bit, to which he attempts to follow up with a left cross however The Coon dodges to his right. He then attempts his own right hook, but Mysterion ducks again. The Coon quickly tries a left, to only be blocked my Mysterion's right arm.

Mysterion then takes a kick at The Coon's leg, bending it back and causing him to dip, to which Mysterion then swiftly knees his face, making him fall back.

Attempting to pick him up to handcuff him, Mysterion receives a sharp blow to the midsection before feeling a forceful fist impact his jaw, sending him flying backwards once again.

Crashing back onto the ground, Mysterion grabs a shuriken and throws it at The Coon's shoulder, having it graze his right shoulder, causing The Coon to grunt in slight pain. He turns back to have a shuriken barely miss his head, and a now standing Mysterion ready with another. Throwing it with the speed of a pro baseball pitcher, the ninja star shoots towards The Coon's face, until stopping dead in its tracks when a clawed glove snatches it out of the air.

Taking a glance at the shuriken, and back at Mysterion, who has a slight look of speechlessness under his mask, The Coon places the shuriken on his belt. Feeling enraged, he rushes towards Mysterion, ready for a kill, though Mysterion quickly throws down pack of firecrackers, causing a large enough distraction to disorientate The Coon, and causing a thick smoke cloud, large enough to disappear.

"Oh, you think you can fucking hide from me? You're not the only one with toys, bub." Turning on the thermal vision built within his cowl, he scans the area, looking up and down, left and right, before finally picking up a heat signature crouched up on the roof of a small factory. Unholstering his Colt Python revolver, he aims it right at the figure. Suddenly, his gun is knocked out of his hand, a shuriken landing not so far from it. The figure then starts moving dangerously closer to The Coon at an alarming rate, before he feels a knee connecting with his nose, shutting off the thermal vision and causing him to stumble back.

Landing behind him, Mysterion reaches for his grapple gun and aims it at The Coon, firing. The rope shoots right past him, digging into the wall of the factory he was just perched on.

"You missed." The Coon remarks with a satisfied smirk, looking back at it. He then turns around to meet another knee to the face as Mysterion shoots right past him, disappearing back into the darkness.

Visibly pissed off at this point, The Coon attempts to turn on his thermal vision, to no avail. He then tries his night vision, with the same result.

"Fuck, where are you, you little shit?" His eyes dart around the area, though it seems as if he has truly vanished.

 _BANG_

A firecracker then goes off behind him, making The Coon jolt towards that direction.

 _BANG BANG BANG_

The firecrackers begin going off everywhere around The Coon, somewhat startling him and making him look around at every new bang.

They then stop for a few seconds, before a firecracker lands in front of The Coon. It goes off, again disorientating him and causing a smoke cloud, until the vigilante glides through it and kicks The Coon down onto the ground.

When he gets back up, he is met with numerous blows to his head and torso, with Mysterion attacking his armour very rapidly. Delivering a right hook followed by a left uppercut, followed up with a right jab to his stomach before a left cross, which is immediately pulled back into an elbow across his jaw. He then attempts a right cross but is blocked by The Coon, who delivers his own right hook and a blow to Mysterion's chest, which is countered by Mysterion with a roundhouse kick, which is then countered by The Coon with a slash at Mysterion's left arm, tearing through the black fabric covering it and cause bloodied lines across his skin.

The Coon then goes for a right slash to Mysterion's face, but he gets caught by both of Mysterion's hands. Trying to hold back, Mysterion visibly struggles with the strength of The Coon, who is inching slowly to Mysterion's face, and his injured arm isn't helping, causing the vigilante to slowly relent. The Coon then suddenly swipes with his left claws, ripping Mysterion's mask off and releasing his grip on him.

Quickly turning away, Mysterion begins running, attempting to flee, but he soon collapses to the ground with a sharp pain in his left ankle: a shuriken embedded deep into it.

"ARGH!" He cries out, falling face first onto the ground. Breathing heavily, The Coon advances forward to his defeated foe, fists clenched.

"Come on then, let me see your terrified expression on your true face, before I end this for you!" He raises his right arm for the kill, while his left embeds itself into Mysterion's shoulder, flipping him over and revealing the face of Kenny McCormick.

The Coon's eyes widen as his claws retract instantly, stumbling backwards in shock, falling to the ground himself.

"Kinny!? Wh- What the f-fuck!" He says, trying to process what's happening.

Kenny's expression is one more of intrigue, and slight horror that this murderer knows who he is. Nonetheless, he readies another shuriken, to which The Coon sees this.

"Wait! Don't!" He swiftly removes his cowl revealing his own face.

"It's me, Eric! Eric Cartman!" He says, causing Kenny's own eyes to widen as he freezes on the spot, dropping his shuriken as he does.

Numerous thoughts race through Kenny's mind, such as his last encounter with his former best friend where he kicked him out of his house. What would transpire next couldn't have possibly crossed his mind back then.

Meanwhile, Cartman's mind flashes back to the grief Kenny endured after Karen was put into a coma, and suddenly wishes the words he said about Mysterion's disappearance didn't come out of his mouth.

The two sit in silence for a minute or two, observing the other's face.

Cartman's face looks far less fat than it used to be, while also having some slight bruises due to their recent fight. Kenny's slightly impressed over the weight loss.

To Cartman, Kenny's face looked more rugged than it used to be, and that's saying something. Large bags under his eyes and even messier hair, and that's just the start.

"So, you're not dead…" Kenny breaks the silence, still utterly shocked.

 _This is the guy who ruthless stabbed a dude in front of me? And he fucking knew that?!_

"Is that seriously what they think?" Eric says, picking himself off the ground.

"You've been gone for 5 months, of course it's what they think." Kenny replies.

The two stay silent for another few seconds before Cartman ends the silence.

"Who else knows?" Cartman asks.

"My mom, Bebe… and Harrison Yates." The last mention intrigues Cartman, but he gives makes no mention of it.

Kenny considers asking him who knew of his own escapade, but ultimately decides on another question.

"Have you found her yet?" Kenny deduces.

"You picked that up real fast." Cartman replies.

"It wasn't that hard to come to conclusions." Kenny retorts.

Cartman takes a moment, considering what he should be telling him, before sighing.

"I did, and then I lost her again." He says, clenching his fists, a detail Kenny noticed immediately.

"I'm sorr-"

"No, I should be sorry." Cartman cuts him off, earning him a raised eyebrow from the blonde.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. If I knew it was you, I mean, the whole Karen thing-"

"It's fine. You didn't know, it was understandable. Besides, I never said sorry for kicking you out." Kenny says.

"Clearly it was the best decision you ever made for me." Cartman remarks, causing the both of them to laugh.

"Well, you can look at that from a lot of perspectives." Kenny replies.

"I suppose." Cartman continues. This exchange is clearly an awkward one, given the expressions on both of their faces.

"This isn't a safe place to talk, not in the states the both of us are in." Cartman concludes.

"Agreed. I got a job at a Starbucks next to the school that got attacked on the weekend. My second day starts tomorrow, we can talk there." Kenny says.

"I guess I'll visit sometime tomorrow. Oh, here, you should probably have this back." He walks up the the poor teen and gives him back his mask, who roughly applies it back on his face.

"Thanks. You look good, working out?" He asks the very noticeable slimmer Cartman. Though not actually slimmer, he's still more bulkier than Kenny's own figure, but it seems as if he's turned most of his fat into muscle.

"Yeah, took a while to get used to, but I had to start sometime. You aren't looking so hot though." He mentions.

"I've started drinking, just like my fucking father." He lowers his head in shame. Noticing this, Cartman decides to slightly distract him from those thoughts.

"I, uh, actually meant your leg…" He points down at the shuriken embedded in his leg.

"... that's gonna leave a mark." Cartman remarks as Kenny pulls out his pistol.

"Not as much as this will." He loads it and aims at his head.

"It helps with the healing, plus I don't feel tired when I wake up this morning and this suit won't be as torn. Pretty useful." Kenny explains.

"Jesus, I get you can't die and all and I'm the only one crazy enough to remember it but that's a bit too much, and not exactly mentally healthy." Cartman says, putting his own cowl back on.

"I guess, but it's better than not being able to walk properly. I already get that feeling with Bebe sometimes and-"

"Woah, woah, I do not need details!" They both chuckle again.

"Well, you should get going to, wherever it is you're staying right now. We'll discuss everything else tomorrow." Kenny says.

"Yeah…" Cartman turns to walk away, but he turns back.

"Hey Kinny, it was good seeing you again." He says.

"You too." He simply replies before putting a bullet in his head.

Cartman then moves towards his car, before speeding off back to the safe house.

 _Heidi's House_

"Oh look who finally showed up. I was starting to get worried when you didn't come home immediately." Heidi says, typically sitting in the kitchen in her pyjamas, drinking coffee. Though what gains her attention is that he doesn't automatically move to the fridge, and he walks slower with a more blank expression on his face.

"Eric, is there something wrong?" She asks, but he ignores her and moves to the stairs.

"Eric if something happened you can tell me. I may be against it but I can handle descriptions of death y'know." He disappears upstairs, not uttering a word.

"Huh, okay then." She says, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Kenny's Mysterion." Cartman's dull delivery from upstairs causes Heidi to spit out her coffee all over the table.

"WHAT?!" She screams, and rushes upstairs to Cartman's room.

* * *

 _The Next Morning / Kenny's House_

A doorbell rings and Kenny rushes towards the door to answer.

"I'll get it!" He yells, which is heard by his half asleep mother in her room.

Kenny swings open the front door, revealing a half-asleep Bebe with messy hair and a look of "Are you fucking kidding me?" on her face.

"So, do you mind telling me why you texted me 5 times to come to your house at 6:30 in the morning?" She staggers inside as Kenny closes the door.

"I mean, if you're THAT desperate for sex you should have called last night." She yawns.

"No I did- wait, would you be pissed off it I was asking for sex right now?" He asks.

"Eh, I think I could forgive you." She smirks.

"Huh- okay no that's not what I called you here for. Take a seat." He points to his kitchen table.

"So, what's the big news?" She asks as I take a seat next to her.

"Cartman's alive."

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope you enjoyed that fight, as I tried to make it the best hand-to-hand that I've ever written. But FINALLY! They know of each other's identities! This has given me more of a drive to continue writing the story more frequently now that I can get to the more fun and eventful stuff, and I hope you enjoyed it. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review as that would be very much appreciated, and as always…**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	13. Friendly Reunions

**3rd update this summer, oh yeah!**

 **Don't worry Jon, I won't be taking another hiatus for a while. Yeah, I figured Cartman should remember considering he remembers in the show so, heh.**

 **Alex, you and your character continue to amaze me…. and terrify and confuse me. Also, you're a girl?! Never knew. :/ As for Cartman beating Kenny, to be fair Kenny hasn't had much of a real fight in a while, so it was somewhat expected. He did well though.**

 **Slenderbrine, what exactly did you have in mind? Do indulge :)**

 **Onwards with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

"So, let's go over this again, key points only since you've explained this twice." Bebe before downing her coffee.

She wasn't exactly convinced the first time, given that Kenny's fast talking didn't mix with her half functioning brain at the moment, though she seemed to have gotten the gist the second time, despite still being extremely confused.

"Cartman's alive." She says.

"Yes."

"He's in Denver."

"Yep."

"And he runs around the city all night killing a bunch of sex traffickers in a desperate attempt to save his mother?"

"...yeah pretty much."

"Fuck me." She groaned before heaving herself to the kettle for the fourth time in the last 10 minutes.

"Gladl-"

"Shut up!" She interrupted, annoyed, before sitting back down and rubbing her forehead. "This, is fucking insane!" She says, taking another sip.

"Wanna know what's even more crazy?" Kenny asks her, who looks at him, intrigued. "He actually worked out." He says bluntly, causing them both to start burst out laughing.

"Jesus Christ, you kids are loud!" Carol McCormick comes into the kitchen, wearing a shaggy night dress as her red hair is in a worse mess then Bebe's. Yawning, she moved to the fridge, grabbing a beer before sitting down.

"Morning, Mom!"

"Good morning, Mrs McCormick."

"Just call me Carol." She smiles back at the female blonde. Despite losing her husband the year prior, Kenny's mother still tries to show a kind manner to most people. Working two jobs every week doesn't make it any easier though.

"Shouldn't you kids be heading to the bus by now?" She says. Both the blondes' eyes widen, Kenny checking his watch which displays the time 8:45.

"We were talking for that long?!" Kenny exclaims before rushing to his bedroom to retrieve his school bag. Bebe downs her coffee before throwing her bag on her back, rushing to the door.

"Bye mom, love you!" Kenny rushes out of his bedroom, past the kitchen and out the door with Bebe, leaving the widowed mother alone in the house.

 _Heidi's House_

"Tell me the whole thing again!" Heidi says excitedly as Cartman let's out another tired groan.

"For fuck sake Heidi we've been talking about this all night!" He lies back on a pillow as Heidi sits on the other side of the bed.

"But it's so cool! The poor boy that becomes a fucking badass in a lawless city! It's like a movie!" Heidi says wide-eyed, filled with wonder.

"Hey, what about me! Classic revenge story sitting right here!" Cartman points at himself, smugly. "Besides, it was ME who won the fight last night."

"Yes, yes, you made that very clear the last 13 times you've told me." Heidi glares at him.

"Because you fucking made me tell it 13 fucking times!" Cartman snaps back in protest, covering his face before letting out another annoyed groan.

"Yeah, whatever, do it again!" Heidi playfully kicks him, and then again, and again just for good measure.

"Stop doing that and maybe I'll consider it." He looks up, gazing at a wide grin plastered on a somehow-not-tired face. "Do you ever sleep?"

"Nope, now continue." She sits with her legs and arms crossed, waiting for the story.

"Fiiine. After the nightclub incident, I was driving and he suddenly appeared in front of the road, making me spin out…" He utters the last part with a hint of annoyance.

"... to which I respond by getting out and challenging him to a fight. So, what happens basically, is that he beats me up for a bit, then I beat him up for a bit, he hides like a bitch, breaking the lenses in my helmet- oh fuck Mole's gonna be pissed about that. Anyway, he tries sneaking me again but I get the upper hand, and I tear his mask off of his face, revealing the poor idiot." Cartman explains, making sure to exclude the detail about him embedding a shuriken into Kenny's ankle.

"So cool! God I cannot wait to talk to Kenny about this!"

"NO."

"Why not?!"

"Because he doesn't know that you know about me being… you know..." Cartman struggles to find the words.

"A mass murderer in a silly costume?" She quips.

"Hush. Just don't do it at school, besides I don't think he wants to talk about a lot of the details." Cartman says, remembering what happened to his family.

"It was sad, I mean, no wonder he stopped being Mysterion, but still, you'd think he would be more vengeful about that, right?" Heidi wonders.

"He's not like me, Heidi, hell, he's actually a bit like you." Cartman smirks as Heidi's cheeks turn red.

"Me? Like M-Mysterio- I mean Kenny?" She stutters.

"Well, you both reprimanded me for… killing people." This comment makes Heidi chuckle.

"Oh, shit! Look at the time! I have to get to school!" She says, rushing towards her bedroom.

"Heidi! Just, don't be so… forward with him, okay? He still has no idea you're housing The Coon!"

"Don't worry about it! I won't do anything out of line!" She shouts back from her bedroom.

 _At School / Lunch Break_

"I swear to God, I've caught her staring at you at least three times!" Bebe whispers to the scruffy blonde sitting across from her. The mess hall was a bit emptier than usual given that a bunch of people were taking days off. It was nearing summer after all, and the exams were over and done with already. Even Stan and Kyle have taken the day off to go kite flying, of all things.

"What's wrong Bebe? You think I have a chance with Heidi Turner?" Kenny gives her a cocky smile, before instantly regretting it as she slaps his hand, hard.

"Will you shush? Still, it's sort of freaking me out." She says, taking another look at the short haired brunette.

"Perhaps _your_ staring is freaking _her_ out? Besides, I have all I need in front of me." Kenny assures her, making her blush slightly.

"Aww… anyway back to what's important. You offered to meet him while you're at work?" Bebe asks.

"Yeah, not exactly discreet but it's better than just walking up to my house. Besides, I need to know what he knows, and I might be able to help him. Well, if he turned it down on the killing." Kenny mutters in response.

"Someone died last night, right?" Bebe asks, worried as she sees Kenny's fists begin to tighten.

"Yeah, someone I was trying to save." He sighed, before his hands loosened again. "I understand it thought, especially with what he's been through."

"Kenny, we have to address something else though." Bebe says with a worried tone.

"What's wrong?" He replies, concerned.

"If The Coon was anyone else last night, your cover would have been blown. He beat you, hell, you told me a bunch of guards were kicking your ass!" She says.

"Hey, I haven't done this shit in nearly a year. Cut me some slack." He retorts.

"Then I suppose I need to start training with you again. Oh, and I'll be sure to go _very_ rough this time." Her lips curve into a sultry smile.

Unfortunately for the lewd couple, the mood is killed when the sounds of a fight behind them begin erupting. Turning around, Kenny sees two idiots throwing each other around, dangerously close to the girls' table.

"Guess now's a good time to start practicing." Kenny cracks his knuckles before standing up.

"Wait, Kenny! Your _cape_ is showing." Bebe whispers to him, who quickly pushes down the dark purple fabric peeking out from behind his hood.

"Can't believe you're actually wearing that under your clothes again." She holds back a laugh.

"Always have to be prepared Bebe. It's why I never wear underwear anymore." He grins before heading towards the commotion.

 _Later That Day / Starbucks_

Kenny's PoV

"Oh. My. God! It's BRENDAN. WITH AN 'E'! NOT AN 'A'!" I stare at my customer with a blank expression on my face as he rants in my face on how every time he goes to Starbucks his name is spelled as "Brandon" and not "Brendan".

"Learn how to do your jobs!" He concludes his outburst by grabbing his cup and storming out of the building.

"Enjoy your Latte!" I call out after him before looking down at my notepad. I've worked this job for only 2 days but it feels like 2 fucking years.

"Next." I say uninterested, not bothering to look up simply because I don't care.

"Hey, I'll have a S'mores Frappuccino with extra sugar, thanks." I write down the calorie-filled order.

"Okay, and your name, Sir?" I ask.

"Fatass." He states bluntly, to which I look up to see the now slimmer and more chiselled face of Eric Cartman. How did I not notice the voice? I suppose I haven't heard it in a while. Staring at him blankly for a few seconds, I finally open my mouth.

"I don't think that type of language is acceptable here, Sir." I say sarcastically, making him smirk.

"When's your break?" He asks.

"10 minutes, could you wait a while?" I say, to which he nods in response.

"I'll be round the back, meet me there." He says, before strolling out of the shop.

"Alright, next!" I ask, tilting my head down again.

"Hi, I'll have an Espresso, hot stuff." Recognising the voice instantly, I look up to see the smirking smile of Heidi Turner. Instantly connecting the dots, I mentally facepalm before giving her a glare in the real world.

"What? You gotta admit, jealous Bebe must have been entertaining to watch." She giggles, as I sigh.

"I suppose you'll be waiting outside too?" I ask, to which she simply responds with a wink, before heading out.

"God, damnit." I curse under my breath.

I walk through the back door, holding both the Frappuccino and the Espresso, scanning the area for them.

"Over here, poor boy." I hear the insult coming from my right, where I see both Cartman and Heidi leaning against the wall, waiting.

"So, how did you drag her into this? And more importantly, why the fuck didn't you tell anyone?" I ask the pair of them while handing them their hot beverages.

"Less of a drag, more of a bumping into her and nearly dying sort of thing." Cartman remarked as he took a sip of his drink.

"I've saved this idiot's life on more than one occasion. And I didn't tell anyone because he asked nicely." Heidi said with a smirk.

"So, I'd like to know, Kinny, what made you become tall, dark and spooky?" Cartman asked.

To my irritation, Cartman didn't seem to come here for the same reasons that I did. Well, I technically came here because it's my job. But I came for some answers, information I need that could seriously help my investigation, and give me an idea of what exactly I'm up against.

"Do I seriously have to answer that?" I reply, annoyed.

"Come onnn, we haven't had a proper chat in a while! Give me the juice!" He's acting differently, I can tell. He wasn't this laid back last night, then again we did beat each other up fairly badly, as I can see some bruises on Cartman's face.

"Fine. I suppose I became Mysterion because this place was just full of crime. I decided that perhaps, if I became a symbol, something incorruptible, then maybe this city could show it's good nature." I explain.

"Yeah, yeah but that wasn't what I asked. _Why_ did you become a badass vigilante? What was the trigger event? I know you have questions so at least tell me this." Cartman asked again.

I groan, considering that this makes me remember certain, things, I _really_ don't want to answer this. But I suppose if it gets me the information I need…

"It was when Karen and I got mugged by a guy with a knife. She was shopping for a Halloween costume that she desperately wanted. The bastard could have killed her!" My fists clench as my body tenses up as I remember the encounter. He stabbed me after I told Karen to run, it could have easily been her.

"I'm, sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Cartman's comment caught me off guard.

"Since when were you apologetic?" I asked.

"He's changed a lot you know, and I take partial credit for making him a better person-"

"I'm sorry, what? You had nothing to do with that."

"Admit it, I'm a good influence for you!"

I watch the two bicker like an old married couple, making me chuckle quite a bit. They notice that though.

"So how long have you two been together?" I ask sarcastically, earning me a death glare for Cartman and a lot of fake vomit noises from Heidi.

"Why does everyone fucking think that?" Heidi groans.

"Swiftly moving on, I suppose you have questions Poor Boy?" Cartman sneered.

"Plenty. Let's start with the obvious, where did you get the suit?" I asked.

"You remember La Resistance, right?" Cartman asked with an added over-the-top French pronunciation.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, skeptical.

"Remember that French guy who had a fouler mouth than I did and reeked of dog shit? Who ironically got mauled by dogs?" Cartman asks. My brain ponders the question for a moment, before realising.

"The Mole?! How the fuck did he get that suit? And how the fuck did you get him to help you?" I demand.

"Well, long story short, I helped him defend his hideout from a bunch of sex traffickers, so he helped out." He said. "He also got the suit, and the car, from stolen military tech back when he was a mercenary. As for the gloves and the helmet, custom made."

"Alright… next question, what happened since I kicked you out of my house?"

"Oh I've been on quite a lot of adventures!" He said, causing Heidi to roll her eyes. "After you kicked me out of your pigsty, I had to sleep on the streets for a night. Then after that I heard about these mobsters looking for a delivery guy, so I, uh, joined a drug ring for a bit."

Well that certainly caught my attention.

"You were that desperate?" I interrupt him.

"Well he does dress up as a raccoon." Heidi quips from behind Cartman, earning her a glare from him.

"Just sayin'." She says before going back to her Espresso.

"Anyway… after discovering some information about my mom, I ended up killing one of the sex trafficker's main enforcers, which sort of forced me out of the drug ring, and inadvertently caused a gang war." Maybe I shouldn't have asked about what happened…

"So I ended up at Mole's place, he took me in if I started working for him, and to even the score after the traffickers attacked the facility. Since then I've managed to kill off the rest of the drug ring, almost kill off the traffickers, and I found out who they're working for, which I'm sure is the part you're interested in." Indeed I am.

"Tell me you have a name, and not just an alias." I ask him, and his expression goes from relaxed to angry in a second.

"Scott, fucking Tenorman has my mother!" He punches the brick wall he was leaning on, before beginning to calm down.

Scott Tenorman? Fuck, this is a personal matter, isn't it? To be honest, I sort of understand, as much as it makes me want to throw up. Cartman had his parents killed, over money for his pubes! And he fed their remains to him! It was a fucked up day when he did that, but his revenge plan? At least Cartman didn't mess with too many people, Scott tried to have my girlfriend kidnapped though!

"He goes by the name Overlord, and I'm certain he's working with Professor Chaos." He says, making me even more worried.

This probably means that Scott broke Butters out, likely to try and deal with The Coon, but perhaps that isn't the only motive.

"Do you have a location of both their whereabouts?" I ask them, to which he sadly shakes his head. "Fuck! If you hadn't showed up last night I would have had some answers!"

"Hey! I was just focused on eliminating them in the city! I found him before and I can find him again." Cartman protests.

"And how the hell are you supposed to do that?! I was trying to extract one of their men, interrogate him, do SOMETHING that may help me! But your bloodlust has certainly fucked things up!"

"Do you honestly believed that would work?" Cartman questions me, and to be honest, I'm not certain.

"I, I don't… fuck I don't know. I've tried, but those Black Skulls assassinated my last target. Probably would have done the same to the guard I was trying to kidnap. They don't talk either, but I have a feeling you know about that." I remember the gas that caused me to hallucinate coming from a capsule in their mouths. Isn't a pleasant experience for the both of us.

"The capsules, yeah they fucked me up for a bit but I've already got a countermeasure. Still, makes you wonder what's the alternative to undying loyalty to these cunts." Cartman spits, taking another swig.

"You don't think they're being drugged to follow orders, right?" I ask him, but he looks unconvinced.

"Nah. If anything, those hippies are too scared." He scoffs.

I open my mouth to say something but I stop myself when I see a car pull up right in front of us. A dirty looking man, with hair as messy as mine, ragged clothes and a few bruises on his knuckles exits the vehicle, before pulling out a shovel from his car.

I take a look at Cartman and Heidi's expressions, ones of annoyance and anticipation respectively. The man takes a long look at me, before scoffing as his mouth turns to a grin.

"So, zis eez ze infamous Mysterion?" He asks, and I take another glance at Cartman, who buries his face into his hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Cliffhangers, gotta love 'em. 3000 words! Hope you're all happy, don't expect it too much though. Anyway, if you liked this chapter or have any feedback whatsoever, please leave a review as that would be very much appreciated. And as always…**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	14. Surrounded

**Hey, it's been a while.**

 **I know I've been really MIA over the last year, though I did make on RWBY one shot out of boredom I suppose. But I haven't updated this in over a year. Today, that changes. I hope to get back to regular updates after this while it's still summer, but I won't make any promises, especially after what I said the last few times xD.**

 **Jon, thank you for the weapons suggestions xD. Might happen, you never know. Alex, I don't know, the Mole is one shadowy guy. And yeah, definitely taking a break… :) Smarvin thank you for the review, and I think that's my favourite fight scene so far! And hmm is it foreshadowing? J, depends how things go to be honest.**

 **Last but not least, Lavender. I actually forgot about this story for quite a while, but then a few days ago I read you review and honestly, I felt rejuvenated to continue. So thank you for that.**

 **But anyway, you've waited long enough, here's chapter 14!**

* * *

Kenny's PoV

"Mole, I told you not to come…" Cartman's muffled voice comes from his double facepalm.

"Zat what's she said."

"MOLE!"

"Whaaat? Eef you deedn't want me to come zen you shouldn't 'ave told me zat you were 'aving a meeting 'ere een ze first place." His accent is quite thick, but I barely make out what he's saying.

"Cartman, why did you tell him that we were meeting here?" I asked.

"It came up." He said.

"It came up?!" I replied, annoyed.

"Well I did have to explain why my helmet was malfunctioning-"

"Malfunctioning? Months of a working on a marvel of technologeecal deesign and zis scrawny leetle beetch breaks eet with a knee to ze face? You deesappoint me sometimes, Eric." Cartman rolls his eyes as I take slight offence to Mole's comment. Heidi just drinks her coffee, clearly enjoying watching this.

"Did you at least fix it?" Cartman asks. The face that Mole pulls in response suggest offence.

"Do you think I'm stoopeed? Ov course I fixed eet you deepsheet." He scoffs.

"But anyway, I want to see eet." Mole directs his question to me, which confuses me.

"See what?" I question back.

"Your suit, you dumbass. What do you think I was going to ask for? Your deek? I doubt zat would be impresseeve either." Heidi lets out a small giggle at Mole's comment, which causes a slight smirk to appear on my face.

"Well, are you wearing eet? I feegured seence Eric told me zat you steel leeve een South Park and zat eez like an 'our long drive so I assu-l

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, fine." I say, defeated, unbuttoning my shirt to reveal the green "M" under my uniform. He takes a closer look, nearly shoving his nose into my chest, inspecting the material it's made of before giving a dissatisfied snort.

"Zis, eez, pathetic. Like, you are wearing rags! Eet's fucking cloth! Not even armoured! Eet eez a wonder you 'aven't died yet!" Mole remarks before finally moving back.

"Yeah, it's a miracle." I say half-sarcastically as I roll my eyes, earning a smirk from Eric, unnoticed by his criminal accomplice.

"And your cape, eez eet bulletproof?" He asks, to which I shake my head.

"Fireproof?" I shake my head again, which garners an unimpressed look.

"Don't tell me eet eez made of ze same material as your body suit." He asks.

"No, I actually stole a hang glider and used that." I say, catching him slightly off guard for a moment.

"Okay, I will give you zat one. But ze rest of ze suit will seemply not do. Lucky for you, I am available to feex you up a new suit, one zat will be far superior to zis piece of garbage." He offers.

"Actually, I think I'm alright for now. Thanks though…" I reply.

"Are you sure? I could 'ave somezhing-"

"MOLE! Can I just, I'm just wondering, why you're actually here? There is no way you would come out of your hole just to have a chat with a vigilante, so, please, tell me." Cartman finally interrupts this awkward exchange.

"Uh, I zhink eet would be better eef we talked een private." He said, motioning Cartman away with his shovel and leaving me and Heidi alone.

"So…" Heidi starts.

"Hm?"

"Wanna hear some funny shit about Eric?"

Cartman's PoV

"Wait, why did you bring the shovel?" I ask.

"What? You think I would ever leave zis een ze office?" He replies. Fair point.

"So anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, remember a few days ago, when you said somezhing about 'ow some people were acteeng deefferenty? Somezhing about 'ow you keep getting called to my room and everyone's being a beetch about eet?"

"Yeah? What about them?"

"Well, zhey 'ave started to get on my nerves, zhey are beginning to ask questions. Zat was somezhing zhey never deed. I never trusted them a great deal, but now I am starting to zhink zat I cannot trust zhem at all!" Mole said, perhaps a bit too loudly.

"Alright, calm down. They still don't know I'm The Coon right?" I ask.

"Of course not. I am ze only one who can even open ze garage containing all your sheet." He replies.

"That's good, as long as no-"

"Hahahaha!" The sound of Kenny and Heidi's laughter cuts me off for a second.

Mole scoffs at the sight with a slight smirk appearing on his lips.

"Ze fuck are they giggling about?"

Kenny's PoV

"He actually did that for you? Hahahaha!" Heidi taking in Cartman is honestly the greatest thing that has ever happened. Ever.

"Hey, we may be laughing but his omelette was pretty fucking good alright! You're telling me you have never tried his cooking before?" Heidi asks.

"I've never even seen him cook before. Usually he was always eating the food, not cooking it." We chuckle again. A moment of silence follows until Heidi speaks up.

"So… I've made out with Mysterion." She smirks.

"Oh god." I pinch the bridge of my nose. "That was just a one time thing, back in 9th grade. We were drunk for fuck sake."

"Haha I'm just fucking with ya. Did I make Bebe that mad though? She was giving me death glares after lunch." She smirks.

"The fuck are you smiling about?" Cartman returns.

"I made Kenny's girlfriend jealous by staring at Poor Boy over here."

"Wow, you're even starting to sound like Fatass. You sure you two aren't getting it on?" I ask, which makes Cartman's face turn into a scowl.

"Ha ha." He replies sarcastically. "Thank fuck I have to leave this conversation right now. Mole needs me at the hideout." Cartman then begins scribbling something on a notepad.

"On a serious note, give this to anyone else and I'll finish what I started last night." He tears a page off and hands it to me: his phone number.

"Thanks for the information on Tenorman." I fold it up and slip it into my pocket. "Good luck with your mother by the way." I tell him as he moves to the Mole's car.

"Yeah, thanks. See you around, Kenny." He nods.

"Hey! Forgetting something?" Heidi shouts. Cartman rolls his eyes before digging into his pocket. A moment later he pulls a set of keys out which he throws to Heidi, who catches them.

"Thank fuck I don't have to deal with your shitty driving." She smiles. He flips her off as he leaves.

"Well, I think my break's up. I'll see you tomorrow Heidi." I nod to her.

"Yeah, later Mysterion." She walks away.

 _At Mole's Hideout_

3rd Person PoV

Eric and the Mole pull up at the lot, but the usually safe atmosphere sure wasn't friendly today. Numerous smugglers were watching the car very closely, some with a threatening gaze in their eyes.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Eric says. He exits the car first, heading into Mole's office with him following, but the Mole stops for a moment. He takes a look at everyone staring at them before moving to the trunk. Opening it, he takes out his shovel and places it on his shoulder.

"What are you all looking at? Get back to work eediots!" He barks, punctuating his order by slamming the trunk closed before finally heading in. The smugglers comply… but only for a minute.

"So how do we solve this? We can't let them find out about what I'm doing in case they tell the cops, but they're getting really impatient." Eric asks the Mole taps his desk, thinking about his options.

"I could make an example out ov zem. Eet eez not zere fucking business why I talk to certain people. I just don't-"

The door opens. 5 of the workers walk in, all armed with handguns. The last closes the door behind him, and stands as if he was guarding it.

Mole glares at all of them, while Cartman has his hand moved closer to his own revolver.

"Eez zere somezing you want?" Mole asks with an eyebrow raises. One guy in the middle steps forward.

"We're sick of your bullshit." He says bluntly. Mole's eyes narrow at him while Cartman continues feeling uneasy.

"My bullsheet? Do you mind, explaining zis?" Mole leans forward in his chair, a sign of intimidation but it isn't working this time.

"Well for starters, why the fuck is The Coon riding around in _our_ vehicle?" Cartman tenses up.

"You think we didn't notice that bullshit? And then all this talk I hear about going to war against Leopold Stotch? Are you fucking insane?" He continues.

"And to top it all of, you're a complete ass to all of us. Always have been, but then when this asswipe shows up," He points his finger at Cartman, "you call him in every day and act like you're all good friends and shit. It's like your sucking his dick-"

At that, the Mole slams his fist on the table and stands up, making most of the men jump.

"Are you fucking keeding me? I'm ze reeson you aren't all een fucking jail!"

"Nah, that ain't it. You keep us around because we can blow your operation and then you have nothing again." Gunshots are then heard outside.

"What ze fuck-" Mole mutters.

"I told you, we're done with your bullshit." The 5 place their hands on their weapons.

"Go FUCK YOURSELF!" Mole pulls out a shotgun from underneath his desk and fires blindly. He shoots the man who dared to disrespect him in the stomach, blowing him backwards into the wall. He then shoots the one on his left, blowing half of his face off.

Cartman swiftly pulls out his own revolver and shoots the man at the door in the chest. He collapses to the floor, leaving a blood stain on the door.

Cartman and the Mole take cover behind his desk as the remaining two fire randomly. Bullets fly over their head.

"We 'ave to get out ov 'ere. Rush to ze door and get ze car. I'll cover you!" Mole orders Cartman, who nods. Mole then holds his shotgun over his head and the desk, firing it twice again. One gets blasted in the arm, disarming him, while the other barely ducks.

"Go!" Mole shouts. Cartman then rushes to the door, taking the keys to the garage with him. He escapes while the wounded smuggler writhes in pain.

"Argh! Get after him!" He shouts at the other, who nods and then follows him out. He then exchanges fire with the Mole, before they both run out of ammo.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." The smuggler then moves to the door as the Mole leaps over the desk. The door is open an inch before it gets kicked closed again, as Mole grabs the smuggler in a choke hold. He struggles for a bit, getting pulled farther away from the door, until he stomps on the Mole's foot, releasing him. He then uses his unfounded arm to throw a left hook, knocking the Mole backwards.

Meanwhile outside, Cartman runs out of the office and into hell. Molotovs get thrown around the place and gunfire is heard as the hideout is engulfed in flames. The rioting smugglers attempt to take whatever they can, whether it be weapons or money.

He glances behind him to see one of the 5 exit the office. His eyes turn to Cartman, and he begins running to him. Cartman then moves as fast as he can to the garage, unlocking it from a distance.

Taking another look behind him, the smuggler is gaining ground on Eric. He takes a chance and presses the button to close the garage. He runs as fast as he can towards it, sliding underneath the almost-closed door, who shuts on the smuggler.

"Come out, you fucking coward!" The smuggler begins shooting at the garage door, to no avail. The bullets bounce off the metal door, and he pounds it in response.

"Face me like a man!" He shouts, and suddenly the door begins opening again.

He raises his gun towards the opening door and fires blindly at the figure in the garage. He does not fall. He then steps out into the light.

 _-SNIKT-_

The fight in the office continues. Mole gets kicked to the floor again. He then gets stomped on a few times, before offering a kick of his own. Mole moves towards his shovel, but gets dragged away from it. The smuggler takes the shovel himself, and holds it above his head, ready to strike the Mole's.

The door opens.

 _-BANG-_

Blood spurts out of the smuggler's head, and he collapses to the floor. The Coon hastily moves to the Mole and picks him up.

"Car's outside." He says, as the Mole retrieves his shovel. The gunfire intensifies outside, and sirens soon follow.

"Shit, come on!" The Coon and the Mole rush outside, but are soon greeted by a blinding helicopter light. Ahead, SWAT teams gun down the remainder of the smugglers, and a large police force block the entrance ahead. In front of them, Sergeant Fitzgerald, holding a megaphone.

"SURRENDER COON! YOU'RE SURROUNDED."

The Mole watches as everything he built burns around him. He sighs in defeat.

"Get out, Cartman. Escape while you can." He says, head lowered.

"But what about-"

"They'll shoot me on sight if I step foot into that car. It's over for me." He raises his hands and begins moving forward.

"I'll come back for you!" The Coon shouts.

"Good luck with that." Mole replies, his back to him. The SWAT team seizes him and shoves him to the ground, handcuffing him. The Coon gets into the car, and drives away from them.

"GET AFTER HIM!" Fitzgerald's voice is heard behind him, and he presses the red button.

 _{STEALTH MODE ACTIVATED}_

The Coonmobile then vanishes into the darkness, leaving the burning hideout behind.

"Ma'am, we lost him." Fitzgerald learns through the radio.

"Break off, we have enough for today." She says. The Mole gets lead to her, and he glares at her.

"I believe your name is Christophe?" She asks. He only nods in response.

"You're under arrest." She states, and he gets shoved into a cop car and gets taken away.

* * *

 **A/N: And shit hits the fan.**

 **No idea when to expect the next chapter, but I hope this satisfies you guys for a while lol.**

 **Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter, or if you have any feedback at all, please leave a review as that would be very much appreciated. And as always…**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
